Beginning Again
by ma531419
Summary: Two different worlds. Across the country from each other. One a nightmare. One heaven. When two best friends, who've lived through hell are thrown in another world, they find that not everything is as it seems. TROYELLA CHAYLOR zekepay jelsi ryatha
1. Chapter 1: Until Her

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: Until Her

The ball left his fingertips and with a swoosh, and went smoothly through the basket. The sound of hands clapping together was behind him. Turning around he smiled at the sight in front of him. Letting the ball that he'd caught drop from his calloused hands, he jogged over to the olive skinned temptress.

She giggled, the melodic sound seeping from her mouth, causing his irresistible grin to escalate even more. Her arms floated up around his neck, as his found their way around her thin waist. He lightly shoved his face into her hair, "How's your day been princess?"

She giggled again, "Better now that I've seen you Wildcat." Her tongue lightly licked his earlobe, causing a moan of desire and lust to escape his perfectly formed mouth. The bell rang and they both groaned in pain.

"Darbus the Dragon time." He pulled back and held out his hand. "Ready?"

She shook her head, "Never, but let's do it anyways."

He nodded and pulled her closely, "I'll make it up to you later." He promised, lightly kissing her jawbone. She sighed as she leaned into him more so. Their bodies molding to fit perfectly into each other as they left the gym, the door slamming loudly behind them.

When they reached the hallway they picked up two more people, they had come from the library. It was a room that would've been unknown the tall curly-haired boy before recently. His arm lazily draped over the dark-skinned girl next to him, he gripped her books tightly. Two more people joined their group, followed by another two, and the final two. They all stood protectively around the two girls, daring anyone to so much as throw an unsavory glance their way. They arrived at their destination.

The door opened and the 10 walked over to their corner. Taking their usual seats they waited for the rest of their classmates to enter, ready for English to start and finish.

He looked over at her, his blue eyes mirroring the love and affection he felt towards her. Her own orbs reflected that same passionate light. His hand, ever so gently, ran across the top of her thigh, causing heat to scorch through her jeans and up her leg, in contrast, ice-cold shivers ran down her spine at his touch. His touch was intoxicating.

His lips fought the smile that was threatening to take control as he watched her reaction. The final bell rang. The last student filed into the room and took his seat. The quiet whispering ceased as Mrs. Darbus took her place center stage, literally. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, her desk was right behind his, and his body was angled so he had easy access to her. She let her hands run up and down his back. Lightly massaging. She felt him tense then relax at her touch. Her breath lightly played over the hairs at the nape of his neck. She pressed a small kiss to it, before leaning back in her seat as Darbus turned back around to face the class once more. She felt him shiver as her persistent hands moved methodically down and up, reaching every spot. He bit his lip to fight off a small moan.

The class fought their focus, trying to pay attention to the blonde exuberant teacher, but wanting to watch the Captain and the mysterious brunette. All were unaware of how she came to be. But she did. They glanced next to the brunette and towards the quiet dark-skinned girl.

She was messing lightly with his hair, he was the co-captain. Just as untouchable as the Captain was. She braided his hair and then undid it. She felt him vibrate slightly, he was chuckling at her actions. A small smile graced her face. Darbus turned around and she took this opportunity to lean over his shoulder and look at his face, he was trying to hold the laugh in, trying to keep his cool exterior. She kissed his cheek before settling back into the routine of playing with his hair. His hair and his basketball, his two most prized possessions. No one touched them, until now. Until her.

Six Months Earlier…

"He goes to the middle and you take it downtown." Troy looked up at his father. Sweat drenched both of their bodies as the August heat scorched Albuquerque air.

Troy closed his blue eyes and took a breath, nodding his head he responded, "Like this?" he played the move out perfectly. He slid easily around Chad, without any hesitation he shot the ball. Every movement filled with perfection, as the ball went through the hoop without so much as grazing the rim.

"That's perfect, let's see that in the game." Jack slapped his son on the back. "How about a little two-on-two?"

Troy and Chad looked at each other and at their fathers, "How do you want the teams to go dad?" Troy cocked his head to the side, silently challenging his champion father.

"Yeah, do you think you old men could beat us?" Chad thumped his chest as he vocally challenged his own father.

Tim looked from Troy to Chad and then to Jack, "Let's show him what two former Wildcats are capable of." He grabbed the ball from his son, signaling the start of the game.

15 minutes later the game came to a screeching halt when, "Dinner." Rang out through the opened window. The four men looked at each other before dropping the basketball carelessly on the lawn of the Bolton's back yard and making a beeline for the back door.

Lucille Bolton and Lisa Danforth shook their heads, "Boys." They said simultaneously as they placed the final platters on the table.

She looked from one parent to the next; "Seriously?" she cocked her head to the side in disbelief, sending all her midnight black curls to one side. "Seriously?"

Her best friend looked at her parents, and then at the Montez', "Seriously?" her grin diminished. The happy mood was done.

Gabriella turned around. She took a deep breath and counted to 10. She turned back to face Greg and Isabella Montez. "Care to explain." She chanced a glance at her best friend, Taylor was in shock.

"It's just a month darling." Isabella's voice was overly sweet. Dripping with the sweet necktar that would come from a juicy piece of fruit. Only this piece was almost sour.

Taylor found her voice, "When?"

Cathy and Garry McKessie gave her a reassuring look, "Next week love." Garry's voice was thick as ice.

"A month alone?" Gabi couldn't wrap her head around the concept.

"Not alone." Greg tutted her. "You have her and she has you." He pointed between Taylor and Gabriella.

"Yeah cause that's the same as a mother and father." Gabi spat sarcastically. A hand collided with her face. The sting was nothing unusual. It would go away in time. Each bruise each mark does. But they all knew that.

"Don't take that tone with your father." Isabella warned.

"Can I take it with you then?" Gabi asked sweetly, in that same voice her mother possessed.

Isabella hissed out a reply, "No."

Taylor opened her mouth to speak, "Don't even think about it young lady." Garry smiled down at the two girls, "Now it's all settled, we don't care about which house you choose to stay at. Take your pick."

That was the end of the conversation. The girls shrugged. A mountain couldn't change their parents minds.

A Month Later

Jack Bolton had his feet propped up on his desk, a sandwich in one hand, and the Albuquerque Enquirer in the other. Reading through an article about taxation, he was quietly enjoying his lunch break. His black desk phone broke through the peaceful silence.

"Hello." He nearly choked on the sandwich as he attempted to spit out the miniscule greeting.

"Jack Bolton?" The voice was deep.

"Speaking." His tone was curt.

"This is Terrell Hogan, I represent the Montez estate." Terrell Hogan's voice was tired, as if the phone call was a burden to him.

Jack thought for a moment, Montez. Where had he heart that name before? "Can I help you?"

"I'm afraid I've got some news for you…"

Timothy Danforth sat in his office, going over paper after paper trying to get the trial straight in his mind. The DAs findings, the police's findings, nothing was adding up. Needless to say 2 plus 2 did not equal 4 in this equation. It seemed to equal 36 or some other random outlying number. The phone rang, breaking through both his headache and last nerve.

He picked it up, "Tim Danforth."

"My name is Robert Morgan, I represent the McKessie estate." The voice was annoyed.

Tim's grip on the phone tightened so that his dark hand was turning white, "Are Cathy and Garry okay?"

"I'm afraid there's been an accident of sorts…" Tim's mouth slightly dropped open.

So what'd you think? This is going to be based off of Blessed Gabriella. Review please!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Strong for the Girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Strong for the Girls

Jack hung the phone up and stood. Taking a deep breath, he smoothed out the creases in his dress shirt, adjusted his tie and picked up his briefcase. Carelessly running a hand through his hair he made his way to the front office. Stopping at the announcements desk he smiled to Diane, "Diane could you please announce that basketball practice has been canceled today?" The blonde nodded and he smiled his thanks. Making his way to the front of the school he got in his car to head home.

* * *

Tim placed the phone back in its cradle. He sighed, running a hand tiredly over his face. Standing up, he shoved all his papers in the black briefcase his wife had given him the Christmas before. Walking out the office door, Tim stopped at the front desk of the law firm to tell the receptionist to cancel all his meetings, he had a family emergency to attend to. "No problem Mr. Danforth." Lila replied with a perky voice that caused Tim to wince slightly.

* * *

"Let's run it again I guess." Gabi sighed tiredly.

Stephen looked at Peter, who looked at Michael, who looked at Ben. Why did Taylor and Gabi look so tired and defeated?

"Gabs? Tay? Is everything okay?" Peter Lebhar, the drummer in their group cautiously asked.

"Yeah it's fine, we're just stressed." Gabi let the lie flow from her lips so easily.

"Let's just run it again." Taylor took her seat at the tiny piano as Stephen, Michael, and Ben picked up their guitars and Peter went back to his bongos. Gabi took her place at the mic, "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me…" Gabi's voiced filled the auditorium as the little group practiced their chapel pieces.

Once they were done they began placing their instruments back where they came from, the boys taking their guitars with them. Gabi and Taylor sighed desolately as they linked arms.

"How are you feeling?" Gabi looked towards Taylor.

Taylor's brown eyes glanced over her best friend, taking in her appearance. "Fine I guess." She mumbled slightly, wincing as she tossed her purse higher on her bruised shoulder. "You?"

The mocha colored orbs failed to shine, "Yeah same." The yellowish figure on her hip beginning to show as she futilely tugged her white polo shirt down again. "At least we get the month off though."

"Yeah I guess so." Taylor smiled and pulled her friend closer, "I'm so sorry that either of us has to go through this, but El, I'm glad I've got you."

Tears sprung up in Gabi's eyes, "I'm glad I've got you too Tay." The girls hugged and groaned as the bell rang. "Time for speech with Miss Lee." The girls giggled as they grabbed their books to head off to the theater.

* * *

Jack unlocked the front door of his home and walked in. He could hear Lucille humming in the kitchen as dinner wafted through the house. The Danforth's, the Cross', the Baylor's, the Evans', the Neilson's, and the Cox's were all coming over for a big dinner that night. Jack dropped his briefcase on the kitchen table with a bang, scaring Lucille.

"Baby what on earth are you doing home so early?" Lucille asked with concern in her eyes as her hand remained stationed on her heart.

Jack walked over to her, leaning down he kissed her soundly on the lips, Lucille's hands left the cooking behind as they slipped around her husband's neck. His own found their way around her waist. When they pulled back, Jack opened his eyes to find Lucille's still closed, when they opened she smiled, lightly kissing his neck she gently rested her head on his chest, "What did I do to deserve that?" she asked quietly.

"I have so bad news." He felt her arms slither down his neck to wrap tightly around his torso.

"Yes?" her voice was muffled, as if she knew it was going to be so bad she might as well already be buried deep into his chest.

"You remember Greg and Isabella Montez right?" Lucille looked up, tears swimming in her eyes as though she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Tim and I went to school with her and Cathy McKessie." At the look in her husband's eyes a hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head violently from side-to-side. "No," She whispered, silently begging Jack to tell her it wasn't true.

"I am so sorry sweetheart." Jack pulled her close, running a hand up and down her back while the remaining hand wrapped up in her hair.

* * *

Tim walked into his house. He felt the need to break down and cry, but the office was definitely not the place. He set his black case on the table next to the front door.

"Tim? Chad?" Lisa's voice came from the kitchen. It was confused. School was almost out for the day, but not quite yet, plus the boys have practice, and Tim shouldn't be home until right before they leave for dinner at the Bolton's.

Tim came into view. "Hey." His greeting was weak. His eyes looked defeated. His shoulders were slumped, he looked like death.

"Oh my lord. Timothy what happened to you?" She flew to his side, guiding him over to a kitchen chair, abandoning the cakes that she was making for dinner. She lightly shoved him in the seat, only to feel her body being pulled on top of his. "Baby what's wrong?" She lovingly caressed his cheek, bringing it up so that he'd look her in the eyes.

Shaking his head from side-to-side as if trying to erase something completely from his mind, he buried his face in her long black curls, breathing in her scent. "Tim what happened? You're scaring me." Lisa's voice was just above a whisper.

"I just can't believe it." He moaned, "I haven't seen them in a good 14 years, but still." He shook his head against her shoulder.

"Who baby? Who died?" She knew, immediately after she questioned she knew. A small sob came out of his mouth. Cathy McKessie and Isabella Montez. She wondered if Lucille knew yet.

* * *

The announcement rang through the school as Diane's voice filled each intercom. "Varsity basketball practice has been cancelled today and will resume tomorrow according to Coach Bolton. Varsity basketball has been cancelled today. Thank you." The all-call ended.

Chad hit Troy on the back of the head, "Dude? What's up with that?" Troy shrugged, trying to ignore all the looks being tossed his way. Usually if his dad and or Tim couldn't make it he'd run the practice with Chad, a favorite circumstance according to the team.

Troy looked at the clock, trying to ignore the glances from the girls in the room. His face just had to stay stone for another 5 minutes. Then he could leave. Go home. Early. That was new.

Chad looked over at Troy. Even though his face was emotionless he could tell that his best friend was confused as fuck. Glancing at Zeke, who was trying to hide his excitement at getting out early that day, probably to go make desserts for the 'family' dinner the gang was having that night. Jason was, as usual, asleep in the back row, unaware of everything. Ryan was listening intently to Darbus drone on as homeroom at the end of the day continued. Kelsi was furiously writing a piece of music. Sharpay was texting on her phone, and Martha was dancing in her chair. Nothing unusual. Except that all their faces were stone. None of them let any emotion show through, keeping everyone wondering what was going through their heads.

The bell rang. The day was over.

* * *

Troy walked into his house. His dad's car was in the driveway. He heard sobbing coming from the living room. Dropping his bags he sprinted the opposite way and stopped at the sight in front of him. His dad was laying on the couch with his mother's crying figure over him. He was holding her closely, as if he'd never let go. Tears were threatening to fall down his father's face.

Troy remained quiet and unnoticed until a single tear dripped down his father's cheek. "Dad?" Time froze. His mother sat up, trying to wipe at her tears as fresh ones continued to fall. Jack wrapped his arms securely around his wife and motioned Troy over and to sit down with his head.

"We have some news." Troy went pale. Someone had died. But who?

"Do you remember a long time ago when we went to Jacksonville, Florida?" Troy looked at his parents. What did Jacksonville have to do with anything? "And you met the Montez' and the McKessie's?"

Troy nodded slightly, "Gabriella and Taylor…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Montez and Mr. and Mrs. McKessie, well, Troy, they were killed." Lucille broke into a fresh round of sobs. Then it clicked. His mother, Tim, Mrs. Montez, and Mrs. McKessie had all gone to school together.

"We're going to Jacksonville son." Lucille was choking on her words, "We have custody of Gabriella." Troy nodded. Gabriella. He'd have to see how much of her he could remember. He frowned, this meant teaching her the ropes. He shrugged and moved over to the sofa, right now he just needed to focus on his mother.

"Dad when's our flight?" Troy asked. Jack hit his head, realizing he needed to make flight reservations. "I'll call." Troy smiled and picked up the phone from the table next to the sofa.

"Make it for six, Chad, Lisa, and Tim are getting Taylor." Troy nodded, gently taking one of his mother's hands he made the reservations.

"I'll go pack for us and call Lisa." Troy stood up, taking the phone with him he dialed the Danforth residence before going to pack for his parents and himself.

"Lucille we've got to be strong for the girls." Jack whispered in her ear. She whimpered slightly, but nodded. Getting up they went to help Troy pack.

* * *

Chad walked into his house, "Guess what?" He called out. No one responded, but he heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. A loud sob echoed down the long hallways. Chad stiffened, it wasn't his mother. But it couldn't be his dad, he'd never heard his dad cry before…

Then he realized that his dad's car was in the driveway and his briefcase was on the hall table. His dad was home. Dropping his backpack and his gym bag, but keeping a firm hand on Alan, his basketball, he sprinted into the kitchen. He stopped. His mother was sitting on his father's lap. His head buried into her neck as if it were never coming out.

Chad's jaw dropped to the floor when he realized that his mother, who was in quiet tears, was consoling her husband, who was violently sobbing into her hair.

"What happened?" Chad's voice was so raspy that it was unrecognizable.

Lisa looked up at her son and motioned him over. She scooted around on Tim's lap, and brought Chad down on her own lap. Tim, keeping his face firmly planted in Lisa's hair, grasped onto Chad's hand as if it were his only lifeline.

"Mom, what happened to dad?" Chad's voice was small and child-like.

Lisa took a deep breath, "Do you remember, a long time ago, maybe 14 years ago, we took a trip with the Bolton's to Jacksonville, Florida?"

Chad scrunched his face in thought, squeezing his father's hand. "No." he finally decided that he had nothing.

Lisa sighed and gently rubbed her only son's back, "We visited the McKessie's and the Montez'."

"Wait." Chad stopped her, "Taylor, and Gabriella…" Chad smiled a little at the memory, "They were cool girls. They DIDN'T have cooties." Chad smiled remembering that he and Troy had decided that they didn't possess the disease all little kids think the opposite sex has.

"That's right." Lisa smiled and nodded her head, she swore she felt Tim smile through his tears in her neck. "Well there's been an accident and we have to go back to Jacksonville. Cathy and Garry McKessie, and Isabella and Greg Montez have passed away."

"Were killed." Tim's voice was hard as nails.

Chad's eyes grew wide, "We have custody of Taylor and have to go pick her up. The Bolton's have custody of Gabriella so they will be getting her." Lisa explained.

Chad nodded, "Okay, when do we leave and what can I do?"

Lisa smiled and kissed her boy's temple, "Go pack a bag, Jack has scheduled the six of us a Red Eye for 2:30 this morning."

Chad got up, "Come on Dad," he addressed his dad, "we have to be strong for Lucille and Gabriella and Taylor." He was taking charge. He turned around, fishing his phone out of his pocket, "I'll call everyone and cancel the dinner, I'm sure Troy is taking care of Lucille right now."

"Come on Tim, let's try and keep it together for the girls." Lisa whispered in his ear. He nodded and lightly pushed her up before standing himself. He dropped a small kiss on her lips to silently thank her. "Your welcome baby."

Review!!!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: Experience

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Experience

Troy, Chad, their parents, two police officers and the Dean of Students: Mr. Philips, walked into the chapel of Episcopal High School in Jacksonville, Florida. As they entered during the Upper School Chapel, they heard beautiful singing, accompanied by guitars, drums, and piano. When they came into view of the stage Troy gasped. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen was singing.

"Gabriella." He whispered, no one seemed to notice though as her voice overpowered any sound in the theater.

_**Amazing grace, how sweet the sound**_

_**That saved a wretch like me**_

_**And I once was lost, but now I'm found**_

_**Was blind, but now I see so clearly**_

_**And hallelujah, grace like rain**_

_**Falls down on me**_

_**And Hallelujah and all my stains **_

_**Are washed away, they're washed away**_

Troy watched in awe as the pace of the music picked up, her eyes sparkling as she put all she had into the song.

"That's Taylor." Chad's voice was barely audible as he looked intently at the girl whose fingers were gracefully flowing across the piano, without a care in the world, or so it seemed.

'_**Twas grace that taught my heart to fear**_

_**And grace my fears relieved**_

_**How precious did that grace appear**_

_**The hour I first believe**_

_**And hallelujah, grace like rain**_

_**Falls down on me**_

_**And hallelujah and all my stains **_

_**Are washed away, they're washed away**_

_**When we've been there, ten thousand years**_

_**Bright shining as the sun**_

_**We've no less days to sing your praise**_

_**Than when we've first begun**_

The mic was no longer in the stand, but rather in Gabriella's hand as she moved gracefully across the stage, almost dancing with the music, until she was standing next to the piano, gently resting against it. The two girls shared a small smile as the music continued to flow throughout the beautifully constructed building.

_**And hallelujah, grace like rain**_

_**Falls down on me**_

_**And hallelujah and all my stains **_

_**Are washed away**_

_**And hallelujah, grace like rain**_

_**Falls down on me**_

_**And hallelujah and all my stains**_

_**Are washed away, they're washed away**_

She was making her way back to center stage

_**And hallelujah**_

_**And hallelujah**_

_**And hallelujah all my stains**_

_**Are washed away, they're washed away**_

The music ended, the students clapped as they six students that formed the band stood up and walked off stage right, letting the father that was presiding over the service began to announce the birthdays.

"Wow." Troy and Chad said it at the same time, it was what they were all thinking after the song.

"Those two girls," Mr. Philips motioned to the stage, "those are them." The Bolton's and the Danforth's nodded.

Troy couldn't believe that was the Gabriella he'd met 14 years ago, and from the shocked look on Chad's face, he was most likely thinking the same thing. It was then that Troy realized that they were about to break the worst news of their lives to them after this service was over. (I have no idea if that sentence made any sense lol).

When the chapel service ended the small group headed backstage, where Gabriella and Taylor were waiting with the four boys. "Happy Birthday" was just finishing up and everyone was antsy, ready to get to fourth period so lunch could come faster. Gabriella looked up as the group of nine approached them.

"Gabriella, Taylor," Dean Philips began, "there are some people here to see you." Everyone introduced themselves, and Stephen, Peter, Ben, and Michael were quietly trying figure out what two police officers wanted with Gabriella and Taylor.

Gabriella and Taylor, however, were wondering where it was they'd heard the names Bolton and Danforth.

Everyone stood quietly, no one wanted to be the first one to break the unbearable silence backstage. The rustle of students could be heard as they all tried to bolt from the chapel. Jack Bolton cleared his throat, all eyes locked on him, "Gabriella, Taylor, we have some bad news I'm afraid."

Gabi and Taylor immediately locked themselves together as one. Gabriella's eyes darted over Jack's face nervously, while Taylor's eyes tried to follow the wave of emotions that seemed to overcome Tim Danforth.

Jack didn't continue, he stopped, trying to find the words. "You went to school with our mothers." Taylor's voice was strong and confident. She knew what she said was true.

Tim Danforth and Lucille Bolton looked up, their eyes locking with Taylor's. "Yes." Time choked the word out, slightly surprising the girls.

"I'm afraid there was a terrorist bombing." It was Lisa Danforth's voice. Gabriella barely heard her, her eyes were searching the two boys' faces. They were the same age as she and Taylor were. They were cold, emotionless, almost terrifying. What had Lisa said, terrorist bombing?

"Huh?" Gabi looked up at her.

The adults all smiled sympathetically at the two girls, who were clinging onto each other as if they were the other's lifeline. "A terrorist bombing. In Australia. I'm so sorry, but you're parents were killed." Jack looked over their faces, a myriad of emotions running over them.

Troy and Chad looked at each other, they could see the millions of thoughts running through their minds. Taylor and Gabriella stood stock still. Their parents were dead? This meant no more abuse. Unless, Gabriella looked up fearfully at Jack and Lucille Bolton. "Where do we go?" She whispered, her voice barely audible over the loud voice of Katie Black, the theater director who was starting Touring Company's class.

"With us, to Albuquerque, New Mexico." Lucille answered, her voice just as quiet.

"And you, Taylor, come with us. Also to Albuquerque." Lisa's voice was stronger, as her husband's shaking form stood beside her.

Gabriella nodded, her face still showing fear. Taylor's face held distrust. She looked from Tim to Lisa. How could she trust someone that seemed to love her parents, who were abusive, so much?

Tears sprung into Gabriella's eyes as she realized that in a short period of time, she'd be leaving Jacksonville, her home, she'd leave her friends, except for Taylor of course. A sob wracked through her frail and battered body. For some reason, despite all the mistrust and conspiracies coursing through her veins, she bolted for Troy's arms. Troy, usually a cold statue, welcomed her with sweet whispers, attempting to calm her fears. That was when Gabriella Elizabeth Montez' world came crumbling down at her feet, just to have a new world built up around her by the generous people from Albuquerque, New Mexico: The Bolton's.

Taylor, on the other hand, began to shake. Fear and anger ran over her face. Fear of the unknown, fear of the future. Anger at her parents, for causing her such distrust, anger at the Danforth's for looking so innocent. Anger at them for seemingly loving her parents so much. Chad wasted only a second, before his arms were securely wrapped around her tiny body, rocking her slightly back and forth, trying to calm her down. Taylor's shakes turned into sobs as she cried on his shoulder and Chad's heart wrenched at the sight and sound of the poor girl. His face melted into one of compassion as he attempted to soothe her and her breathing, which was erratic.

* * *

Rumors spread like wildfire throughout the school. Taylor and Gabriella's parents were killed. Two boys they didn't know were sheltering the normally untrusting girls. They were moving to New Mexico. They had caused their parents untimely deaths. Their parents had been abusive. They were happy their parents were dead. The Bolton's and the Danforth's were the cause of it all. Jack Bolton and Isabella Montez had an affair. Lucille Bolton and Greg Montez were having an affair. As were Tim Danforth and Cathy McKessie. Along with Garry McKessie and Lisa Danforth. The girls were skipping school. Gabriella was contemplating suicide. Taylor had checked herself into a mental institution. Some of the rumors were true, others were so beyond false that the girls couldn't even comprehend where they had come from.

* * *

Gabriella sat on Troy's bed in the hotel room. Her head on his chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat. His hand moved up and down her back. She tried not to wince in pain since she knew he meant well. It was Tuesday morning. She should be in school, but she was glad she wasn't. After the funeral on Friday she'd be going to Albuquerque. She couldn't be more glad to get out at this point. School was like a torture chamber. The constant whispers. They never stopped. Continuing. The laughs, the pointing fingers. If only they knew. But they couldn't, no one could. Not even Troy. Sweet, kind, caring Troy. His hand stopped on her bruise. It was a nasty one. One that would stay with her for a good month or so. For that she was sure. Experience. That's why she knew. Experience.

* * *

Taylor finished up packing. Chad was helping her. She was standing in her room. The last room in the house that they were packing up. Lisa and Tim had helped with the rest of the house. Chad was her rock. Never leaving her side. She was grateful. School was a nightmare. Her peers so judgmental about a situation they couldn't possibly understand. Not with their picture perfect lives. Only Gabriella could. Only her best friend. Her sister. Through thick and thin. Well, mostly thick. She chanced a glance over at Chad who was emptying her desk. His curly hair bouncing with every move. She smiled a little, his hair was amazing. It was one of his two prize possessions. That and Alan. That damn basketball. She shook her head. Alan was sitting in front of him on his desk. She spun around quickly as she heard the front door to the house open and close, her side slamming against the end table. She winced, grabbing her side. Chad was by her side in an instant. She brushed him off, he didn't need to see the bruise. It wasn't bad. Give it another week and it'd be gone. She knew from experience when each bruise would disappear. The one on her shoulder was the worst. She cringed a little, the one Chad currently had his hand on. Experience.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Anywhere But Here

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Anywhere But Here

Friday. 8:45. Gabriella wrung her hands. She paced. Anything to keep busy. Anything to distract herself. Troy was talking to a blonde girl. Telling her to calm down and go sit in the second pew. Sharpay. Troy was talking to Sharpay. Telling her exactly what she needed to do. Sharpay was yelling back. Telling him to fuck off probably. Sharpay. They'd clicked instantly. New friends. Troy's friends were her new friends. Sharpay Evans. Ice Queen. Beautiful and rich. A twin. Ryan was attempting to drag her away. Her twin Ryan. Sweet and quiet Ryan. Zeke Baylor was also helping with the task at hand. Kind Zeke. Sharpay's patient boyfriend. Gabriella changed her pattern, feeling nauseous from the constant movement before.

Taylor closed her eyes. Friday. 8:45. Her eyes flew open at the quiet whining coming from Kelsi Neilson. She was pleading with Chad. The mousy brunette. Her new friend. Not like Gabriella. Close as she could get though. Chad's baby sister. Kelsi Neilson. Her curls bobbed as she pleaded with Chad to let her stay. Chad's head shaking. His curls flying from side-to-side as he refused her request. Jason had his hand on Kelsi's arm. Jason Cross. Sweet, innocent, clueless Jason. Kelsi's boyfriend. Urging her to leave Chad to take care of Taylor. Taylor smiled. Her eyes closing as the pain returned.

* * *

A group of discontent teens stood outside the church where the service was being held. A circle formed as they all quietly talked. Complained. No one like the situation. Not the fact that they were going to their friends' parents' funeral. No they were complaining about the fact that two of their friends had found comfort in two strangers.

"I don't understand it!" Peter fumed, "We're they're best friends, we're always by their side!"

"I know, and now these nobodies come into the picture and decide to play hero!" Meghan practically screamed before entering the church.

"All right, let's be rational." Christine, the voice of reason, spoke up, "At least they're talking to someone. Troy and Chad are keeping them sane, for that we should all be grateful."

"Yeah, well I still think they should be talking to us." Cameron continued on the rant.

"Well that's just fine and dandy!" Christine turned on her heel to face them all, "We're going to support our friends. No matter how they find comfort. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded as she continued, this time throwing her hands up in the air to add to the effect, "You are all going to stop bitching and accept the fact that Troy and Chad, who I might add are very nice once you give them chances, are the ones who keep them calm. Now," she looked at each person individually, "you are all going to shut up and be supportive or we will all be attending another funeral." Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, Christine was not one to raise her voice, let alone make threats.

They entered the small church and went to take seats in the second row behind what would be Taylor, Gabriella, the Bolton's and the Danforth's, only to find it occupied by five other teens, all of who looked to be about their own age. Everyone stood still and just stared at the group of foreigners who were quietly whispering amongst themselves.

Peter made a move to speak, or more than likely yell, at them. "Back off." Christine directed as she herself walked forward just in time to catch a snippet of the blonde's conversation.

"I cannot believe Bolton wouldn't let me stay with Boo." She whined to a dark-skinned boy.

"Shar, there's not enough room in that pew for all of you even if you are a twig. Plus, he's the one caring for her right now. She's in good hands." He assured her.

"Well I want to care for my friend." She pouted.

He leaned over and lightly kissed her, "You can take care of her when this is done. You know that's when Brie will need it the most." The girl seemed to consider this for a moment before settling back into his side. He sighed, clearly glad he won that argument.

"Excuse me?" Christine decided against disrupting the now peaceful couple and instead tapped a blonde boy on the shoulder.

Turning around she gave him a small smile as he stood, "Yes?" he asked.

"Um, hi, I'm Christine Taylor, I'm one of Gabi and Taylor's best friends." Christine introduced herself before continuing, "Can I ask who you are and why you're sitting behind them?" She tried to remain polite but cool.

"I'm Ryan Evans." The blonde boy stuck out his hand, which Christine gladly shook, "I'm one of Troy and Chad's best friends, we all came to help them and Gem and Tay through this." Ryan casually explained.

"Gem?" Carl asked from behind Christine.

"Back off Carl." Christine hissed through clenched teeth.

"Gem is Gabi. You know Gabriella Elizabeth Montez: Gem." Ryan explained with a small smile.

"Ryan!" Ryan turned around at the sound of his name only to find himself face-to-face with his twin sister who had removed herself from Zeke's grasp to find out what was going on. "What are you doing?" Her voice was tired and annoyed.

"Sheesh Shar," Ryan shook his blonde head, "don't go all Ice Queen all me, I'm talking to Gem and Tay's friends."

Sharpay surveyed each of them ruefully, "Right, I'm Sharpay Evans." She stuck out a perfectly manicured hand, which Christine shook with a shake of her brown head, 'She sure is interesting', she thought.

"Christine Taylor." Christine introduced herself.

"Right the best friend. Boo and Taylor talk about you constantly. You should date Ryan." Sharpay smirked triumphantly at the two blushing teens before continuing, "You may sit with us. I'm sure Boo and Taylor would like you sitting behind them, as for the rest of you," Sharpay got her Ice Queen look on, "there simply isn't room." Turning around on her hot pink high heel, she went to sit next to an attractive dark-skinned boy, who immediately slipped his arm around her tiny waist.

"Boy she's something." Christine whistled slightly.

"That's my twin sister for you." Ryan laughed as he nervously rubbed his hands together.

"That boy must be one patient person." Christine commented, pointing towards Zeke.

"Zeke?" Ryan waited until she nodded, "You have no idea, he's head over heels for her." There was a small silence for a moment, "Would you like to sit with us? Shar's right though, we don't have room for everyone."

Christine nodded, turning around to the group, "I'm going to sit here, ya'll can sit behind us." Everyone gaped at her with their mouths open; they couldn't believe that Christine was abandoning them too. Grudgingly they all went to sit down as they were told, trying not to complain.

* * *

Music filled the church. People finished filing in. There was standing room only. For all the rumors that were being viciously spread throughout the school, there were still more than enough people here.

Gabriella looked out from the little door that they would enter the chapter from. She frowned. Visibly upset. How could so many people want to say goodbye to Isabella and Greg Montez. They were monsters. But no one knew. They were good actors. Who would expect the powerful attorney that was known in all 50 states that showered his daughter with everything and the loving mother who was at every football game, every cheerleading championship, and every school production, to be abusive monsters. Reckless with where their angry emotions landed.

Taylor cringed. She sunk slightly into Chad's side. His arm tightened around her waist. She shook her head in disbelief. They were all here to say goodbye. To say goodbye to two people who destroyed lives. Well not really lives plural. Just her life. But no one knew. They were at every decathlon competition. They were at every piano recital. They were at all the band performances. Everything. Always. Who'd expect a world renowned cardio-thoracic surgeon to be capable of abuse. And the quiet mother who showered her daughter in affection. No one. That's who. No one.

* * *

Troy gently tugged on Gabriella's hand. She was pulled out of her thoughts. Nodding her understanding, he led her quietly into the church, with Chad and Taylor at their heels. Sitting down, Troy softly pulled Gabriella next to him. Chad followed suit. He looked over at Troy and silently agreed with him that it was good that their parents had decided to do all four funerals together

Gabriella took one look at the four coffins. She didn't notice Troy watching her face intently as she almost smirked at the four dead people. Her parents. Her sister's parents. They were going to get their just rewards. And she'd leave Jacksonville. All her fake friends behind. She wished Christine could come with them. Sighing, she tried to push all thoughts out of her mind as she dug her face in Troy's neck. Closing her eyes, she attempted to tune out the funeral, instead falling into a well needed sleep.

Troy wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, drawing her even closer to him than she had placed herself. He ignored the glances from her "friends" two rows back. He glanced down at her. She was trying to pull herself away from the idea of her parents' death. And physically she wanted to be anywhere but here. He felt her breathing even out. He looked down confused. He frowned. She was asleep.

* * *

Taylor glared hatefully at the four coffins laid out carefully before them. How she hated to four people that were going to be buried. Forever going where they deserved. Her breath hitched in her throat as the priest stood, wanting all of them to stand for the opening hymn. She looked over to Gabriella. Gabriella was tucked neatly away into Troy's neck. She wasn't going to be standing. Taylor looked away, pretending not to notice that everyone was standing around them. Chad made a move to stand. She set her head softly on his shoulder. Silently begging him to allow her to remain sitting.

Chad frowned. Everyone was standing but Taylor refused to. He looked at Troy who shrugged helplessly. Gabriella looked to be asleep in his arms. Sighing in defeat, Chad wrapped an arm around Taylor's body, drawing her in closer to him. She smiled down at his lap gratefully. Taking her hand, she laced it with his free one. Giving it a squeeze, she showed that it was a thank you. Chad squeezed back an your welcome. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closing as she tried to keep tears at bay. She didn't want to be here. And it wasn't because her parents were dead. She didn't seem to care.

Review!

Mollie XOXO

I hope this isn't going too slowly for anyone! Have patience there will be drama ahead!


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Moving On

The music began to play again. Troy looked over towards his parents. His mother was sobbing on his father's shoulder. Jack had his arm protectively around her waist, refusing to let go. He rocked her. She'd lost two people she used to be very close to. Was? Were? Troy didn't understand it. They hadn't see each other in 14 years. How could she be this upset, when their daughters didn't seem to care that they were dead? Was Gabriella's reaction a defense mechanism? One that Taylor also seemed to be using? Odd. He looked over to his dad. Jack was making a move to stand. The pallbearers were going to the coffins. They were getting ready to head out to the cemetery. The burial. They still had the burial.

* * *

Chad looked away from the coffins. His father was holding onto his mother's hand as if it were a lifeline. He figured that in a way it probably was. How could his parents care so much about these deaths when Taylor and Gabriella didn't seem to care at all? He looked at Taylor. She'd kept her eyes glued to the floor the entire service. Gabriella had remained asleep during the whole thing. Neither of them caring. About anything. Lisa stood. Taking Tim with her, she motioned that it was time to follow the coffins out.

* * *

Gabriella was nudged awake by a small kiss to her ear. A light breath tickled her neck. Her eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head. Her mocha orbs came eye-to-eye with ocean blue ones. Her new favorite shade of blue. Actually her new favorite color. The eyes that she could get used to waking up to. Where had that come from?

"It's time to go to the cemetery." He whispered. She looked at him. Nodded. That was all she was capable of at the moment. As she walked out of the church she stood between Troy and Jack. It was as if they were flanking her. They were her army against the world, which at the moment she seemed to be drowning in. Troy laced their fingers together as they walked. He gave her hand a small squeeze as they continued the seemingly endless trek down the aisle. Finally they were outside. The warm sun was hitting their faces, surprisingly bright for such a tragic day. But was it really that tragic?

* * *

Taylor walked between Lisa and Chad. Chad's hand intertwined with her own. Lisa's arm firmly placed around her shoulders. They thought she was sad. She should've been. They were acting as her protectors against this unfair world that seemed to be swallowing her whole. But was it? She felt Chad squeeze her hand. She returned the motion. She attempted to ignore the glares that radiated off of her friends. If they were her friends why would they be glaring at her on such a depressing day? They reached the door. Outside the sun was beaming. The rays hitting her face. Why was it so beautiful on such a depressingly bad day? Why was God looking down smiling? Maybe there was something to smile about.

* * *

"Kids." Jack broke through everyone's thoughts. "The limo is here." Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad all turned on cue. The long sleek black limo was in its place. The driver was standing next to the opened door, ready to take them to the graveyard, which wasn't far.

"You okay?" Troy lifted her chin ups so she was forced to look into his ocean blue eyes that had waves of emotions passing through them. His right index finger holding her chin in place, while his left arm stayed protectively around her waist.

Gabriella gave him a brave smile that slipped so easily across her face, "Yeah, yeah I am." Troy placed a small kiss on her forehead and laced their hands together yet again, leading her towards the waiting limo.

* * *

Taylor was looking off into the distance, unaware of her surroundings, "Babe?" The word fell so easily out of his mouth, like it was meant to be said. She looked up at him, surprise evident in her features, but also a small sense of knowing. That little detail overpowered her sense of surprise, calming Chad. "What are you thinking?" he asked. His voice was sweet. So unlike that of the usually goofy and loud Chadwick Scott Danforth.

She shook her head, "Doesn't matter." She gave him a bright smile that had him smiling. Lacing their hands together he led her towards the limo. The driver shut the door as soon as they were inside. Jack and Lucille, Lisa and Tim, Troy and Gabriella, and Taylor and him sat quietly. Everyone was afraid to speak. No one wanted to say the wrong thing and cause someone to break down.

* * *

A tear slipped down Gabriella's face. Troy wiped it away. Taylor frowned at her a little. She sent Taylor a look. Taylor sent one back. Troy and Chad watched the exchange. Words were not necessary between the two. They were mind readers. Troy began wondering how close they really were. Best friends. Forever and ever. Always. That's all he'd gotten out of Gabriella. But the seemed entirely too close. As if something were binding them together. What? Gabriella shivered. Troy shrugged out of his coat. He slid it over Gabriella's shoulders. She winced.

Troy stopped. He noticed the slight wince as his hand grazed her side slightly. Backtracking, he let his hand graze her side again. She twitched. She was hurt. Troy frowned. He let his hand touch her side one last time. This time she moved away from him. She tugged the coat over her more so.

Troy looked over at Chad. He was watching his actions carefully. Troy let his face turn to stone. His eyes saying it all. The only person able to read them was Chad. Ever. That was just the way it was. Chad's face turned emotionless. His eyes also speaking mountains. To Troy. Only. He'd seen it. Gabriella was hurt. Who? How? Why? Questions ran as rampant as the blood in their veins. The limo stopped. They were there.

The door opened. Chad stepped out. He offered his hand to Taylor. She accepted and pulled herself out. The wind silently whipped through her hair. Next were Tim and Lisa. Then Lucille and Jack. Jack turned and offered his hand to Gabriella. She accepted. She held tightly to Troy's coat. Allowing his scent to fill her nostrils. Troy stepped out behind her. He slid a hand around her waist. She flinched, but immediately relaxed. What was that about? Chad again noticed. He eyes sent Troy a questioning look. Troy's eyes sent him a shrug. He didn't know.

* * *

The four left the parking lot to sit down in the fold-up chairs that were serving as the pews during the burial ceremony. It was a whir of activity. Short and sweet. That was how Sharpay, who was behind Gabriella, described it. Before Gabriella could comprehend what was happening, Troy was standing in front of her, with an outstretched and. He clutched his four white roses, ready to throw them into the graves. Gabriella looked at his outstretched hand, and then up at him. The boy she'd grown increasingly close to over the past week of confusion. Voices tugging her both towards sadness and gladness. Giving him a small smile, she grasped his hand tightly and pulled herself up. Swaying slightly from the small head-rush, probably due to the silent crying, she steadied herself before walking over to her mother's grave. She looked at the swarm of white roses that were already in the coffin. With more falling as she thought. Sighing, she dropped a rose in. Moving to each grave, she dropped a rose in without hesitation, she watched as a petal broke loose, sliding off the dark wood and into the dirt below, a single tear streamed down the side of her face.

Thunder rumbled above them. The bright sun, slipping behind a cloud. She looked next to her. Taylor was standing by her side. No roses present in her hand. She looked up and sighed, feeling the first rain drop it her face, mixing with her tears. The sadness was overtaking her body. She looked at Taylor. A tear quietly ran down her face. It was their parents after all. Even if they were monsters.

Turning around, Gabriella walked away from the group of people who were, no doubt, judging her. Taylor followed her, linking their arms together. 'Poor, poor Gabriella and Taylor…yes poor Gabriella and Taylor who'd found the Bolton's and Danforth's who were taking such good care of them, and would continue to take such good care of them in Albuquerque. And Troy and Chad. And their friends. And Christine, who had yet to separate from Ryan Evans. Interesting. Yes,' Gabriella thought, 'they all pity us, they all feel sympathy for us. But in reality, we have so much to be thankful for.' Gabriella smiled as a familiar arm slipped around her waist. She looked up and saw Chad and Taylor off to the side. They were quietly talking. She swore she heard Taylor giggle. The limo driver opened the door and she slid in, followed by Troy. 'No, not poor Gabriella and Taylor,' She thought as Taylor and Chad also clambered in form the rain which was now incessantly pouring, 'blessed Gabriella and Taylor.'

* * *

They stood in the airport. Christine was crying. Hugging Taylor and Gabriella. Not letting go. Gabriella sighed, "You have to let go Christine." Her voice was tired. She itched for Troy's arm to again be around her. She pulled away and walked over to Troy. He slid his strong arm around her waist. Her head rested against his chest. His head on top of her head. Taylor pulled away with a smile and walked over to Chad. A tear slipped down her face. She loved Christine even if she didn't know what was going on. Chad rubbed her back.

"Fight 103 to Albuquerque, New Mexico, now boarding." The group stood still. Not being able to stand the tension, Gabriella turned. She picked up her black tote. Troy followed. Their tickets in hand they got on the plane before anyone else. Jack shook his head. He noticed that Gabriella had a mind of her own. She would do what she wanted. But she didn't seem to be a risk taker or a trouble maker, so that was good. Waving goodbye, he led his still tear-stricken wife over to the gate. They stepped into the now forming line. He watched as Taylor hugged Christine one last time, uttering a small goodbye, before dragging Chad to the gate, his parents following closely behind the couple.

* * *

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. She played with his hand, which was on her lap. It was rubbing smoothly against her thigh. She didn't flinch, but her could feel her body tense. He turned a little, "Won't you tell me?" he asked his breath warm against her ear.

"What?" She asked, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"Why you tense when I touch you?"

"No I don't." Her voice was weak. He was getting too close. He'd already broken through most of her barriers. She'd be damned if she let him all the way through.

"Yes you do." He gently bit down on her earlobe. She closed her eyes, pleasure overcoming her. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"No…" her attempt was futile.

His lips came back to her neck. He pressed a few light kisses to it. "Yes…" his response came in a breath.

She shook her head, a tear trickled down the side of her face, as much as she wanted to let him into that part of her life, she couldn't, not just yet. She lightly shoved him away, wiping away the stray tear, "No Troy." Her voice was much more confident and forceful. "No I don't." Troy sighed as she turned to look out the window. Now she was hell bent on ignoring her. He nodded and again took her hand, she put up no fight, allowing their fingers to lace together as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Troy looked over at Chad and Taylor. Taylor's face was set in an angry line. Her lips pursed together. She shook her head violently. Turning her back on him. "Tay." His voice was soft. "Why won't you just tell me?"

Her face was determined, "I don't know you."

He sighed, "Yeah you do. You've been attached to my hip for the past week."

"Well I've been attached to Gabriella's hip for the past 17 years, I know her. A week is nothing. Sorry if I've been a burden." She turned around again.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I like that you've been attached to me. I want you to talk to me because I care." Chad took her hand and ran gentle circles over it with his thumb. He felt her relax.

"Good cause we both no I'm not going anywhere." She smiled as he gave her a full-on grin. Her gaze returned to the window. Watching the clouds fly by before she drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.

* * *

The plane landed with a thump. They waited until the seatbelt sign was turned off. They were allowed off the plane. Gathering their things up, the group got off the plane to get a couple of taxis. They stood at the curb.

"Okay." Everyone faced Jack. "We're going to go home." Jack motioned to himself, Lucille, Troy, and Gabriella.

Tim nodded, "Us too." He gestured to himself, Lisa, Chad, and Taylor.

The girls looked at each other. Tears streamed down their faces. They both giggled as they hugged. The two families watched with small smiles. "Why don't we all have dinner tonight?" Lucille and Lisa locked eyes as they said the same thing everyone was thinking.

"Yes please." Taylor and Gabriella giggled a little bit. Nodding to the two waiting cabs, Jack gently pried the two girls apart as the two families got into their cabs.

* * *

Gabriella watched the scenery as they passed it. They passed building after building, neighborhood after neighborhood. "We live just down the street from the Danforth's house." Gabriella looked towards Jack who was in the front.

Gabriella nodded her thanks. It was support. It was new. It was coming from more than just Taylor. It was coming from a family. Her family. Troy leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You okay?" he looked concerned.

"Family." The word just slipped out of her mouth.

Troy smirked, "Somewhat…" he whispered. She shivered and looked at him, "Who knows, maybe one day…" She smiled at him and shook her head.

"You're crazy Wildcat." The nickname stuck early on. The second day of knowing him. After the shock of the news had passed.

* * *

Taylor sighed, it was almost desolate. Chad took her hand, he kissed it. "We live just down the road from Troy and Gabriella." His words assured her. "And we go to school and spend every waking minute possible with the Bolton's in general."

Taylor giggled, "I'm so not surprised." She shook her head, "You two are predictable."

Chad mock glared at her, "The school wishes they could say that."

Taylor cocked her head to the side, confusion spread over her pretty features, "You'll understand on Monday." Taylor looked at Lisa. She laughed at her confusion.

"Let's just say you will be surprised at how East High works." Tim jumped into the conversation from the front seat. Taylor nodded, aware that she wasn't going to get anymore information out anyone. She would just have to wait until Monday.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	6. Chapter 6: Very First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: Very First Day

Gabriella nervously paced her room. She looked at the clock: 4:30. AM. She groaned and flopped backwards on her bed. She waited or what felt like an hour before sitting back up again. She glanced at the clock, 4:33. Letting out a huff of aggravated air. She stood up, 'I'll just take a shower.' She thought ruefully. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the taps. She let the steam rise up and fog the mirror. Content that the water was hot enough, she stripped out of her seat pants and tank top and stepped in. The hot water relaxed her tense muscles. She sighed contentedly.

* * *

Troy shot up in bed. He frowned. Where was the running water coming from? Climbing out of bed, he quietly slipped out of his room and into the long hallway. Listening intently, he passed the guest bedroom. No running water. He passed his parents' room. Silence. Gabriella's room. Bingo. He looked at the door and scratched his head. Should he go in? Suddenly he felt a presence next to him.

"You heard it too?" Troy looked up to see hi dad tiredly rubbing his brown eyes. Troy nodded his response, a million thoughts running through his head. Why had she chosen the room at the end of the hall? What was she doing up at 4:40 in the morning? Before school. "I'm going back to bed." Jack patted his on lightly on the shoulder before turning around to go back to his room.

The water stopped. Taking a deep breath, Troy decided to see if she wanted to talk. 'Fat chance of that', he thought sarcastically. He twisted the handle, 'Typical,' he shook his head, 'locked.'

* * *

Gabriella jumped. Clutching the towel around her slightly battered body. Someone was trying to get into her room. As quietly as possible, she grabbed fresh clothes and slipped into them. The knob turned again. She made her way to the balcony. She stood outside, the wind rushing past her. She watched her doorknob intently, until it was still. She sighed, he'd given up. Whoever 'he' was.

Troy shook his head in aggravation. The girl living in his house that he fucking cared about was fucking impossible. Too tired to care anymore for the moment, Troy trudged down the short path to his room. He yawned as he crawled back into bed for another two hours of sleep.

* * *

The phone rattled on her nightstand. Taylor jumped in surprise of the sound. She looked up from her book. The clock read 5:03 AM. She picked up her cell phone and smiled at the number.

"Hey El." Her greeting was full of stress and slightly worn out.

"You not sleeping too Tay?" Gabriella sounded fearful, like she was looking over her shoulder constantly.

"El? What's going on?" Taylor's voice molded form worn out to concern in a matter of seconds.

"Someone just tried to get into my room." Gabriella's voice was quiet. Like a child who was lost and searching for her mother.

"It was probably just Jack or Troy. They must've heard you up and about." Taylor tired to reassure both of them. She looked towards her own door. Getting out of bed, she double-checked the lock. The door was securely bolted from the inside. She would be safe for another two hours, give or take.

The girls talked quietly on the phone for another 20 minutes, "What are you wearing tomorrow El?" Gabriella could hear Taylor standing up and making her way to her spacious closet.

Getting up herself, Gabriella surveyed her wardrobe. "I have no idea Tay. Any suggestions?"

Taylor tapped her chin thoughtfully. She closed her brown eyes, attempting to picture her best friend's wardrobe that she knew so well. "Um, well it's supposed to be a thousand degrees…" she trailed off, "How about that green sundress from Reve?"

Gabriella dug through her closet noiselessly, "You mean the one with the braded straps?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah that one." She thought for a second, "With the gold and brown wedges."

Gabriella laid the outfit out, "You sure?"

"El, this isn't Episcopal, no more dress code. Let's have fun and reinvent ourselves." Taylor giggled at the thought. A sound for sore ears.

"Okay, then you should wear that little jean skirt. The dark one. With those red ballet flats and that white and red top with flowers on the boarder." Gabriella looked through her jewelry for a few minutes. Pulling out a pair of gold earrings with crystal balls at the end and a gold cross, she began putting the jewelry on. She glanced at the clock, 6:47.

"Silver jewelry?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, and I'm doing gold." Gabriella smiled.

"Perfect." Gabriella could hear Taylor rummaging around. Pulling out a pair of sliver thread earrings and a silver music note necklace. The girls talked for another 5 minutes before hanging up to get ready.

* * *

Troy's alarm went off and he hit it with a forceful bang. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes trying to adjust himself to the light seeping in. He just wanted to go back to sleep. He'd finally gotten over worrying about Gabriella for the night when that damn alarm started obnoxiously buzzing.

Sighing, he stood up and got in the shower. Coming out, he began getting dressed, when he heard a sweet voice singing down the hallway.

_**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**_

_**It's the morning of your very first day**_

_**You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while**_

_**Try and stay out of everybody's way**_

_**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here**_

_**For the next four years in this town**_

_**Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say**_

_**You know I haven't seen you around, before**_

_**Cause when you're fifteen and **_

_**Somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**And when you're fifteen, feeling like**_

_**There's nothing to figure out**_

_**Well count to ten, take it in**_

_**This is life before you know**_

_**Who you're gonna be**_

_**Fifteen**_

Lucille Bolton closed the door to her bedroom to go downstairs to make breakfast. Her head turned slightly when she heard singing coming from Gabriella's room. She stopped to listen for a minute.

_**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail**_

_**And soon enough you're best friends**_

_**Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool**_

_**We'll be out of here as soon as we can**_

_**And then you're on your very first date**_

_**And he's got a car**_

_**And you're feeling like flying**_

_**And you're mama's waiting up and you're thinking**_

_**He's the one**_

_**And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends**_

_**When the night ends**_

Lucille smiled and turned to walk away, the beautiful sound getting further and further away.

_**Cause when you're fifteen and **_

_**Somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them**_

_**When you're fifteen and your first kiss**_

_**Makes your head spin 'round**_

_**In your life you'll do things greater than**_

_**Dating the boy on the football team**_

_**But I didn't know it at fifteen**_

_**When all you wanted was to be wanted**_

_**Wish you could go back**_

_**And tell yourself what you know now**_

_**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**_

_**But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**_

_**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy**_

_**Who changed his mind**_

_**And we both cried**_

_**Cause when you're fifteen and **_

_**Somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them **_

_**And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look**_

_**Before you fall**_

_**I've found time can heal most anything**_

_**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**_

_**I didn't know who I was supposed to be**_

_**At fifteen**_

_**La, la, la, la, la….**_

_**Your very first day**_

_**Take a deep breath girl**_

_**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**_

Gabriella took one final spin in the mirror before walking out the door, ready for her first day at school in Albuquerque.

Taylor shut her room door and took a deep breath.

* * *

The car ride to school between Troy and Gabriella was silent. Gabriella kept her eyes trained out the window. Troy kept looking over at her, but he didn't know quite what to say. So instead he opted for silence.

Taylor and Chad kept looking back from the road ahead to each other. Stealing a glance here and there. Neither speaking. Taylor sighed as she twisted the bottom of her shirt nervously between her slender fingers. Chad opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He didn't know what to say.

Troy parked in the senior parking lot in front of East High School. He shut the car off. It didn't appear to register in Gabriella's mind that they were here. "We're here Brie."

Gabriella looked over towards him, "Oh." She nodded and smiled, "Okay."

Chad's car pulled swiftly into the spot next to Troy's. The guys looked at each other and nodded, it seemed like a long-standing ritual. "Welcome to East High Tay." Chad gave her a grin.

She tried to return it, but the nerves erupting in the pit of her stomach wouldn't allow her to. So instead she nodded. The four got out of the cars. They looked at each other.

Troy gently turned towards Gabriella and took her hand in his own, he cupped her cheek with his hand, "It's going to be great. You're going to be great. I promise."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, lacing their fingers together. Troy kissed her forehead and nodded at Chad. Chad held his hand out to Taylor who confidently took it. This was school. This was her thing. It'd be perfect. The two couples walked into East High. Gabriella took a deep breath as Troy went to opened the door.

_**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors…**_

Review!

Song: Fifteen by Taylor Swift

Mollie XOXO


	7. Chapter 7: Royalty

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7: Royalty

Troy and Chad nodded towards each other, both taking a deep breath to compose themselves before they pushed the large, glass double doors opened. Gabriella and Taylor shared a quick nervous glance before focusing their eyes straight ahead. They had no idea what was about to come. The two couples walked into the long white hallway hand-in-hand. The school fell silent.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and then at the boys. Confusion etched across their faces. Whispers began to circulate. Rumor after rumor about whom they were and why they were there. And why they were showing some sort of emotion.

The four friends made their way down the hall and into the office. Troy led the way, as he passed by other administrators and straight to Principal Matusi's door. He rapped sharply on the wooden door. A "Come in" slightly made its way through the thick door. Troy nodded and pushed the heavy door opened. The four walked inside the spacious office, which was equipped with a basketball net.

"How's the team shaping up boys?" The first question out of his mouth.

Troy and Chad nodded, "Good." They responded together.

The principal nodded his head "What do we have here?" He was a jovial man, with thinning black hair and glasses. His smile was bright and anyone could tell that his focus was on the school's basketball team. 'Great…' Taylor and Gabriella thought together.

"Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie." Troy introduced the girls "This is Principal Matusi. They're new."

Mr. Matusi nodded his understanding, "Right." He shuffled a few papers around and quickly handed the girl red, gold and white folders. He explained their schedules and all the other information they needed before allowing Troy and Chad to lead them out of his office.

"He seemed nice." Gabriella commented, looking sideways at Troy.

Troy nodded "He's cool." He pointed to a locker, "This is yours and the one next to it is Taylor's."

Taylor and Gabriella opened their lockers to find their books already set-up for them. They shared a small smile before turning to the guys. Gabriella took a deep breath, "Thank you Troy and Chad. This means a lot to us." She took a shaky breath. "Life," she paused as if she caught herself from saying something, "lately has been difficult. You guys have made it easier."

Troy and Chad looked at the girls and nodded, "Sure thing." Their reply was once again simultaneous.

Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other. Taylor scoffed, "Gee, glad you appreciate our thanks." Taylor muttered as she slammed her locker shut. Gabriella immediately followed suit. Linking arms, they turned to the boys, "Sorry to inconvenience you." They gave a slightly stunned Chad and Troy gleaming smiles before heading off to homeroom with Mrs. Darbus.

Troy and Chad looked at each other . They passed confused looks. Before either of them could say anything, the rest of the Wildcats joined them.

"Where are Boo and Tay?" Sharpay asked. Her tone was ice cold, hence the name Ice Queen. She was the Queen of the school. Everyone thought she and Troy or Chad, the kings, should be dating. Instead she chose on of the Princes: Zeke.

Troy scratched the back of his neck, "We made them mad." He muttered.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed. "How?" Her protective nature was already coming out and she'd just me the girls.

Kelsi went to stand next to her. She pushed her square glasses to the top of her head, allowing her long chestnut locks to move away from her face, "Yes boys, how?"

Chad held his hands up defensively, "I don't think they expected us to be so, cold." Chad explained.

Ryan had to refrain from rolling his eyes dramatically, "Did you warn them?"

"No…"

"Well that's why." Ryan's phone vibrated in his pocket. He jumped, surprised, but managed to keep his face still. Pulling it out, he glanced at the id on the text message. A smile fought his composed face and won his twinkling brown eyes.

"Christine…" The group responded together. Ryan actually blushed. A freshman stopped to stare. Just as the tiny boy was whipping out his phone to take a picture. Sharpay slid in front of her brother. She cocked a perfectly arched brow up. The boy took one look at her and ran the other way. The gang tried not to laugh and then groan as the bell sounded. They let out a sigh in unison before heading to homeroom with Mrs. Darbus. It always amazed them that she was married.

Troy and Chad walked in first. The Kings. Sharpay was right behind them. Zeke attached to her arm. The Queen with her prince. Then Jason and Kelsi. Another Prince with the Princess of the school. Finally Ryan came in. His eyes trained on his phone. A Prince. Royalty. All of them. No one dared to touch them. No one. Ever.

Troy and Chad connected their eyes with Gabriella and Taylor's. They were seated in the two seats behind their own. They shot each other a look and sat down. Troy turned to Gabriella, "Babe, I'm sorry. I probably should've mentioned that our group acts as statues. We show no emotion. It's what keeps our lives private and this place in line." Chad nodded his agreement. Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other, the rest of the Wildcats looked the same as Troy and Chad. Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other again.

The class was filing in at this point. The final bell rang. Darbus began a rant. Troy and Chad reluctantly turned around to face their teacher. Taylor and Gabriella nodded their heads and quickly dug through their bags for a pen and some paper. 'I believe you.' They both wrote. Folding up the paper, they both gently tossed it onto the boys' desks when Mrs. Darbus turned her back.

This action did not go unnoticed by the homeroom was watching as two new girls passed notes to the Kings. A couple of students began whispering. Most assumed that Troy and Chad would blow off the notes. However, when Darbus turned once again away from the class, they too turned. They gave the girls nods, eliciting quiet giggles from them. The bell rang. Talking erupted. Everyone wanted to know who they were and what had been on the papers. Everyone stopped as Troy and Chad stood up. Both offered their hands out to the girls. They accepted and allowed their fingers to interlace with their partners.

"I'm glad to see you guys are done being idiots." Sharpay glowered down at them.

"Back off Pay. We didn't know." Gabriella responded lightly. People slowly passed the group, wanting to hear what was being said.

Someone heard Gabriella tell Sharpay, the Queen, the Ice Queen, to back off. The girl gasped. Gabriella turned to face the redhead and gave her a questioning look. "What?" The girl gaped at her for a minute.

Deciding that Gabriella must have been trustworthy enough. She motioned for her to step away from the Wildcats. Gabriella looked at Troy and untangled herself from his grasp. Walking about five feet away the girl leaned in and whispered, "That's Sharpay Evans. She's the Queen of the school. She's the Ice Queen."

Gabriella looked at her skeptically, "Ice Queen? Queen? Who's her king?"

The girl sighed, "Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth are the kings. But she's dating one of the Princes: Zeke Baylor. The other two are Jason Cross and Ryan Evans. Kelsi Neilson is a princess."

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "IT was nice talking to you." She walked back to her group and crossed her arms across her chest. "Royalty. They compare you all to fucking royalty?"

The group winced. At Taylor's confused reaction, Gabriella reiterated what the redhead had told her. Taylor let out a loud musical laugh. "This is really ridiculous." The Wildcats looked at her and Gabriella.

The hallway was watching the two girls intently. Troy gave the hallway a once over and everyone went back to what they were supposed to be doing. "We all have free period." Troy took Gabriella's arm. "Let's all go this way." Gabriella and Taylor took the hind and dutifully followed the gang to the gym, which was empty.

Troy stood in front of the girls with his head in his hands. "Sit." He motioned to the bleachers. Taylor and Gabriella sat down as they were told.

Chad took a deep breath, "Here's the thing girls, we know we should've explained this to you, but we," he motioned to the Wildcats, "run the school."

Taylor giggled, "Yes, you're royalty."

"We know you don't understand," Kelsi spoke up, "but Troy and Chad are the basketball captains. And basketball is important to Albuquerque. They run the school. And we have been thrown with them. They're amazing, we're all nice, but we keep up this cold, statuesque exterior."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"When we came," Ryan began explaining, "There was a lot of bullying." He paused, "Chad, Troy, Shar and I have always gone to school together and we didn't like this."

"Then the boys stared basketball and we started theater freshman year." Sharpay continued. "Through his we met Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke and we clicked."

Jason picked up the story, "When Troy and Chad made captain sophomore year, we decided to use our status to stop the bullying."

"And the only way to do this was this cold exterior: scare people." Zeke paused, "No one knows what would happen if they tried bullying and no one wants to. So they leave everyone alone."

Troy sat down next to Gabriella. He took her small hands in his own, "You guys are Wildcats now."

"So we need to act the part." Gabriella finished.

Everyone nodded. "Okay." Taylor and Gabriella agreed together.

What'd you guys think? Review!!!!!

Mollie XOXO


	8. Chapter 8: Close Meant Hurt

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Close Meant Hurt

The whispers came. They engulfed the girls in an ocean so wide it swallowed them whole. Arms linked, Taylor and Gabriella made their ways to their lockers. They had gym with the gang next. The girls were meeting in the locker room.

Unhooking their arms, they began to slip their A.P. Chemistry books back in their lockers. They silently twisted the silver dials and simultaneously opened the red doors. Only to have them viciously shut in their faces. Both girls jumped back in fear and surprise.

"Good morning girls." The voice was dangerously low.

Gabriella and Taylor's heads shot up. Their eyes connecting with a dark green pair. The boy pushed himself off of his locker. He stuck out his hand, "Nat Bailey." Gabriella and Taylor looked at the hand, then at each other, and finally at the owner of the hand. Their faces remained still. They made no move to make physical contact.

"I see Bolton and Danforth have gotten to you." He smirked, a cocky half-smile that would make some girls go weak in the knees. Gabriella shivered. Taylor's eyes widened. Nat took a step closer to Gabriella and nodded towards another boy. "Chris Hathaway will take care of your friend." His words were supposed to be assuring.

Taylor turned slightly and saw a blonde boy, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. "Gorgeous." He gave Taylor a smile. Taylor and Gabriella didn't move.

"Come on now," Nat smiled at her, "don't tell me Bolton has already marked you as his."

"I'm no ones." Gabriella's eyes lit up with fire. Insulted at the idea of being someone's property.

"How about being mine?" His breath was hot against her ear.

She attempted to push his strong chest back, unaware of what had happened to Taylor. The hallway was empty, save for herself and Nat. "How about not?"

He stepped back and glared at her. Rolling his eyes he muttered something along the lines of 'bitch'. Gabriella turned to go, aware of how late she was for gym. A hand forcefully closed around her upper arm. She winced, the remainder of a bruise there. She was spun around. "Not so fast." He breathed in her face.

His other hand clamped over her mouth as he literally drug her through the hallways of the school. He came to a stop in front of a wooden door. He twisted the handle and tossed Gabriella inside.

"Let me go." Her voice was weak; she was tired of this game. He chuckled and shook his head 'no', locking the door behind him. The fight in her was gone.

* * *

Taylor looked at the boy with distaste. "Not really that flattering." She muttered, reopening her locker. She slide her books and Gabriella's, which were on the ground, inside.

A hand gracefully slid down her arm. She shivered. "Come on now, what has Danforth got that I don't?"

Taylor looked over and grimaced, "A lot." She shook her head, "For one thing he is attractive." Chris frowned, "He's got manners. And he doesn't make assumptions." She kept her voice steady.

Chris' frown increased in size. "Wrong answer." The hallway was clear. A hand clamped over Taylor's mouth. Her body stiffened. She gave in. Tired of the game she was forced to play no matter where she was.

Chris opened the light maple door that was just down the hall. Stepping inside after tossing Taylor in, he locked the door. Taylor grimaced. The fight in her was gone.

* * *

Sharpay looked towards the door of the locker room again. She sighed and turned back to her locker.

Kelsi looked at the door. She shook her head as she slid her shirt over her head.

It had gone on like this for the past two minutes. The girls taking turns staring at the door. Where were Taylor and Gabriella? Neither Sharpay nor Kelsi had pinned Gabriella and Taylor as people who would skip class. Then again they could've been incorrect. No. They were not incorrect. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Silently, the two girls rose. Without saying a word, they decided to go to the boys' locker room. They exited through the doors that their friends had failed to walk through.

Walking down the long gray hallway, they opened to door to their destination with a loud bang. Sharpay led the way, pulling her long blonde hair up into a ponytail; she turned slightly, to see Kelsi silently braiding hers.

They opened the second set of doors and linked arms. Walking once again as one. They moved to the corner where all the boys were changing. Sharpay coughed, making her presence known.

All eyes turned to the two out of place girls. Sharpay's brown eyes connected with Troy's cold blue ones. She silently told him there was a problem. Gabriella. Kelsi looked at Chad. His brown eyes caught onto hers. Taylor. Ryan, Zeke, and Jason caught the exchange easily. The boys slammed their lockers shut and turned to leave, the girls following behind them.

They moved into the gym and went to stand in a corner.

"What's going on?" Troy's voice was wavering slightly.

"Gabi and Taylor are missing." Sharpay's eyes held unshed tears. Fear for her friends.

"Missing?" Chad looked towards Kelsi for some sort of explanation.

"They haven't come to P.E." Her voice faltered.

Jason wrapped an arm around her petite waist, "I'm sure they're fine."

"Yeah, they could just be lost." Ryan thought up the lame explanation.

"You really believe that?" Troy's voice rose slightly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well what else could it be?" Zeke tried to hide his own disbelief in Ryan's explanation.

"Not that." Chad's voice was low and menacing. The worst thoughts coming into his mind.

The class filed into the gym. All eyes turned onto the Wildcats. Whispering in the corners. The newest additions missing. They had a problem. The class looked uncertainly at each other. No one knew what would happen if the Wildcats weren't happy. This could go terrifyingly wrong.

Jack Bolton looked over to the corner. The Wildcats were whispering back and forth. They were deep in a discussion. He looked at his class. Sighing, he blew his whistle and instructed them to begin running. He did a quick headcount. Two missing. Gabriella and Taylor. He looked back towards his son. Their blue eyes connected. Something was wrong. Jack nodded slightly to Troy, who nodded back in response.

"Let's go." Troy directed the group. They all nodded and got into position, heading back to the locker rooms to change.

Five minutes later they were standing in the dingy gray hallway formulating a plan.

"We need to split up." Chad spoke up.

"Sharpay and Zeke. Kelsi and Jason. And then you, me and Ryan." Everyone looked at Troy and nodded. They were ready to go. Taking different hallways they began scouring the campus. Looking in every room. Behind every closed door.

As the bell rang they met back at Sharpay's locker. They all came up empty handed. The lunch bell rang. They gave the hallway a final sweep. "What do we do?" Kelsi's voice was small and child-like. She sounded lost.

"Go to lunch and hope they show up." Chad stated. He shut Sharpay's opened locker with an angry slam and led the way down the hall. People watched as the Wildcats made their way past the bright posters and through the red double doors, seemingly unaware of their surroundings. They sat at their usual table in the center of the cafeteria and pulled out their lunches. A heavy silence hung overhead.

* * *

Gabriella pushed herself off the ground with a groan. She looked down ruefully, surveying her freshly bruised body. She sighed and winced, her rib must've been bruised. Quietly she picked up her clothes, which were scattered around the dark janitor's closet and began putting them back on.

It took great effort on her part. Once that was done, she took a deep breath and opened the door. The hallway was empty. Sighing gratefully, she walked over to her locker and opened it. She groaned, realizing that Taylor had slipped her stuff in her locker. Glancing at the small mirror on the door she knew right away that she needed her purse. It had make-up in it and could cover the bruises that were beginning to form. At least her sweater was long-sleeved.

* * *

Taylor stood up and sighed. She didn't bother examining the fresh bruises and cuts. Instead she took a breath, which hurt like hell, and got dressed. It took her about five minutes to find her sweater, which had been tossed carelessly by Chris to a far corner of the closet. The lack of light certainly didn't help. She steadied herself and opened the door.

Taylor let out a breath at the sight of the empty hall. Making her way slowly, she trudged to her locker. She knew she'd need her make-up and figured that Gabriella would need hers as well. Taylor smiled a little when she saw Gabriella staring blankly into her locker.

"I have your purse." Taylor's voice came out small.

Gabriella looked over to her, "Let's go to the bathroom and then go to lunch I guess." Taylor nodded and handed Gabriella her purse. The girls grabbed their lunches and made their way to the bathroom. "We need an excuse." Gabriella sighed as she pushed the door open.

"Yeah, I don't want to worry the boys unnecessarily." Taylor glanced around and noticed that the bathroom was empty. She let out another breath.

"So maybe Senora Kalantar wanted to talk to us after class." Gabriella suggested. She pulled her small make-up kit out of her purse and began applying foundation to her face. Taylor followed suit.

"Yeah, of course she did and we just got carried away. After all, all three of us are fluent in Spanish." Taylor gave Gabriella a small smile. It faltered, "El, did he?"

Gabriella's tan complexion went a little pale, "Yeah and did?" Taylor nodded. The girls looked at each other and knew that on top of everything else, they'd received the same threat. Not to tell anyone. They silently agreed that this little mishap would stay between the two of them.

"What are we going to tell Jack?" Taylor asked.

"We'll go talk to him after classes are done and explain that we had a break down or something I suppose." Gabriella let out a sigh. She applied a little foundation to a couple of spots on her legs, arms, chest, and neck. Taylor did the same thing. They wanted to cover every mark on their bodies. No one needed to know about what they had been through at school or in their previous homes. No one. Ever. It was a secret they planned to take to the grave.

* * *

Linking arms, the girls made their way to the cafeteria. They took a deep breath before pushing open the large red double doors. Troy vaguely heard the door opened and allowed his ice blue eyes to wander over in the general direction. Relief flooded through his veins as he bolted straight out of his seat. Chad, who had followed his gaze, was hot on his heels.

In a second Troy had Gabriella's small form in his arms. She slide her slender arms around his torso and rested her head in his hard chest. She took a deep breath, taking in the intoxicating scent that was Troy Bolton. And on some odd level, it calmed her.

Chad had his hands on Taylor's arms. Gently rubbing up and down. She was shivering. He slipped out of his brown jacket, lightly laying it across her shoulders. He gently caressed her cheeks, looking for some sign that she was hurt. He couldn't find one. Boy was he wrong.

"Let's go sit down." Troy whispered the command in Gabriella's ear. She nodded slightly and allowed herself to be led over by Troy. Chad slowly guided Taylor behind them.

As soon as the girls sat down they were quietly bombarded with questions from the rest of the Wildcats. Silence still covered the cafeteria, making each question echo back at them. Gabriella and Taylor shrank away uncomfortably. Troy gazed around half the cafeteria, leaving the other half for Chad. Business as usual resumed.

"Where were you two?" Sharpay's voice was laced with venom. They looked okay and yet they had everyone worried.

Gabriella had not been expecting such a response to their absence. Shocked, she shrunk into Troy's side. His arm wrapped around her waist, brushing harshly against the fresh bruises. She bit her lip to fight back a groan.

"Babe seriously, you two had us really freaked out." Troy's breath was hot against her ear. She shivered despite herself.

"Senora Kalantar wanted to talk to us." Taylor responded coolly, handling the situation much better than Gabriella was.

Sharpay glared at her, "And you couldn't have told us sometime?"

"Seeing as how it was just last period, I'm going to go with no." Sharpay shut up.

Gabriella sighed. Taylor had always been a lot stronger than she had. She began shivering. Troy picked up her tiny form and placed her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began trailing small feather kisses on her neck. Gabriella sighed and ran her hands up his arm. "Wildcat?"

He looked down at her and nodded, "Yeah Brie?"

"Can we leave?" She craned her head to give him a small pout. He looked down at her protruding lower lip and nodded. He let her slide out before standing and lacing their hands together. No one at the table seemed to notice as they slipped away. But the entire cafeteria watched as Troy held opened the door for her.

* * *

Troy led the way down the halls of the science department, to a back door, and up a flight of metal stairs. Once there, he opened a white door and let Gabriella go in first. "After you." He gave her a big grin. She happily returned it.

Gabriella walked in, allowing her mouth to drop open at the beautiful sight in front of her. "It's amazing up here."

Troy laughed a little and walked over to a bench. "My secret spot. This is where I come when I need to get away."

"Do the rest of the Wildcats come up here?" Gabriella asked, spinning around from her spot by the railing.

Troy shook his head, "Nope, just this Wildcat." He laughed at her face. One of slight surprise. He opened his arms, motioning for her to go over to him. Giggling, she went and sat down on his lap.

Troy gently began rubbing circles over her stomach and again felt her tense, "You're doing it again." He murmured in her ear.

"No I'm not Troy." She felt his lips hovering over her neck.

"Mhm…" he began to trail light kisses down her neck. She craned it to the right to give him better access. He lightly sucked and nipped at the tender flesh, relishing each moan that came from her mouth. Until he got to one spot. As his teeth lightly sank into the succulent flesh near her collarbone, a cry of pain came out of her mouth. She jumped up slightly, pushing his arms off of her body.

"Whoa! Brie! What's wrong?" His eyes scanned over her neck. She pulled away even more. Her whole body tensed. A guarded look overcoming her mocha eyes. She'd shut him down.

He stood up, and walked very cautiously over to her. "Brie what happened?"

She didn't respond. She wasn't going to. She'd let him get too close. Too close. Close was bad. Close meant hurt.

* * *

Taylor tugged at Chad's shirt. "I'm not hungry." She looked up at him. Her puppy dog eyes asking him silently if they could leave. He nodded and rose. Nodding a 'goodbye' to the table.

Taylor rose behind him, allowing him to guide her out of the room. She silently followed him until they reached the back doors. Chad pushed them open and led her around the corner to a small swing set. Taylor giggled, "What is this place?"

"My private hideaway. No one comes here anymore." He motioned for her to sit. Taylor did as she was 'told' and sat down on the swing. Chad stood behind her and began pushing her.

"Do all you Wildcats come here?" Taylor asked as she leaned back slightly.

"Nah, just me." Chad chuckled slightly.

"I guess that really surprises me. You all seem so attached. Especially you and Bolton."

"Look at you and Gabi." Chad pointed out.

"If you only knew what we'd been through though." Her eyes grew wide.

Chad approached the situation with caution. He didn't want her to shut down, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head and jumped off the swing. "Nothing." She moved away from him.

"Babe? Come on Tay! What's going on?" Chad carefully inched his way forward. Her guard was up and she wasn't going to let it back down.

Letting her guard down meant letting him in. And close was bad. Close meant hurt. She couldn't let him get too close. She couldn't get hurt. Close meant hurt.

Review!!!!!!! That was long for me!

Mollie XOXO


	9. Chapter 9: Letting You In

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: Letting You In

Troy just stared at her slightly shaking form. She was composing herself slowly. It looked like a process she'd mastered. A science. And it confused him. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"Damn it Gabriella, what the hell happened?" She looked over at him, how could he read her like an open book. "I know you weren't with Senora Kalantar. That was a bad lie on your part. Now where were you?"

Her eyes grew wide. Taylor had told the lie so convincingly. The table seemed to have bought it. She remained stationed on the opposite side of the room. She eyed the door quickly. If she needed to she could get out. Her nose scrunched slightly, he was fast, he'd catch her without a problem.

Troy didn't move from his spot on the bench, "Gabriella, I need you tell me. Did somebody hurt you?"

"Tell anyone and feel more pain." The threat echoed in her mind. She ran a hand through her hair. But if she told someone they could stop it. Especially Troy. He could do anything, he was like Superman.

She began nodding to herself, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. She looked up and her brown eyes connected with Troy's. Shaking her head she turned around. Troy watched her curiously, he vaguely heard her mumbling in Spanish. She was trying to talk herself into telling him what was going on. He gave a small smile. He was going to find out what was going on.

The bell rang. She made no move to go. Slipping his phone out of his pocket he sent a text to his dad saying that he and Brie were dealing with something big and they wouldn't be in class. Less than a minute later his dad sent a reply back: 'Taken care of'. Troy nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella turned around. "If I tell you, you have to help me. If something else happens to me or Taylor, so help me God I will kill you Troy Alexander Bolton."

Troy nodded, "Brie of course I'm going to help you, that's why I want to know what happened, so I can help you."

Gabriella didn't move. She just stared at him, looking for a sign that he was lying. Seeing none she sighed. "Nat Bailey and Chris Hathaway."

Troy's eyes darkened. His body tensed. Even though she wasn't near him she could feel the rage radiating off of him.

"Please Wildcat, don't. Not yet at least." Troy nodded, taking a shallow breath, "They came to our lockers. When the hallway was clear they took us to different closets." She closed her eyes. The pain was creeping up on her more and more.

"Brie? Did they?" He didn't have to finish his thought. She just mutely nodded, letting the shakes take over her. Troy stood up and walked over to her. "I'll take care of it. I promise." He looked at her, his eyes boring into her own. "Please don't be afraid of me though."

She looked up at him, a softness covering her face and actually reaching her eyes. For the first time since they'd met, "I won't be." She allowed her arms to snake around his neck, leaning into his strong frame. Troy's arms looped around her waist, pulling her close to him. "There's more."

Troy stiffened, "What else did he do to you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No not Nat and Chris." She took a deep breath. She was going to take the plunge and let him in. As far as she could before she couldn't talk anymore. "I, our, Taylor's and mine." She took another breath. "They beat us Troy." She closed her eyes and took another breath, "Our parents beat us and all those people were there mourning for them. Saying goodbye, like they were saints, not monsters."

Troy stood still. He hadn't been expecting that. He never saw it coming. It came out of left field. But, as he soaked up the information, he realized that it made sense. How disconnected she was during the funeral and burial. How she would flinch when he touched her. How she seemed to be fighting a battle inside of her.

"I'm so sorry Brie. I can't believe I didn't see it." Troy whispered in her ear. His breath was tickling her skin.

Gabriella sighed and looked up at him, "I didn't expect you to." She looked into his stormy eyes, filled with emotions. "Please don't tell anyone. Not Chad, not your parents, what I've told you. Taylor will kill me. I've betrayed her trust for my own good."

"Brie I have to tell someone about Nat and Chris." Troy reasoned.

"No not that," she shook her head, "do whatever the hell you want with that just make sure they leave us alone. No, about our parents. Can you keep it a secret until I'm ready to tell Jack and Lucille?"

Troy rested his head on top of hers, "Of course Brie. Let me know when you want to do it. I'll be there for you. I promise. And I won't tell Shar or Chad or anybody. This can stay between you and me." He looked down at her, "I promise."

Gabriella sighed gratefully, "Thank you Troy. Thank you so much."

* * *

"Taylor, what harm could it do telling me?" Chad pleaded with her.

Taylor sighed and began weighing her options. He looked so damn sincere, but still looks can be deceiving. She knew that. She glanced around and realized quickly that if she told him, he could make the problem disappear, like Batman.

She looked over at him. It made logical sense. Fuck what Chris had told her about there being more pain. And if there was she could deal with it. "Chris Hathaway and Nat Bailey."

Chad looked at her, "Did they fucking touch you two?" Anger laced his voice and contempt was written clearly over his face.

Taylor sighed, "More than you know."

Chad angrily hit the pole that held the swing set up. "Violence won't get you anywhere Chadwick." Taylor scolded him, a small smile playing on her lips despite the gravity of the situation.

Chad smiled sheepishly at her, taking a deep breath he nodded, "I'll take care of it." He hesitated, "I can tell Troy right?"

Taylor nodded, "Tell whoever you want, just don't let them hurt us again." Her voice held a small plea, "Please don't let them touch us."

Chad walked over and sat on the swing next to hers, "Taylor, I promise we won't let them hurt you anymore."

Taylor looked at him for a moment before deciding that she believed him. Nodding, she leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, she saw Chad grinning like an idiot.

Laughing, Taylor poked his side, "You look ridiculous you know that right?"

Chad let out a low laugh, "Thanks a lot Tay, I'm really feeling the love in this room."

"Reality check Chad, we're outside." The bell sounded.

"Time for class." Chad held out his hand. Taylor nodded and accepted it.

Taylor took her seat in class. Chris gave her a sideways glance and she looked away. Chad turned slightly, sending Chris an icy glare that had him moving his eyes back to Mr. Robbins at the front of the room.

Chad and Taylor glanced at each other, and then at the rest of the gang. Where were Troy and Gabriella?

* * *

"Troy…" Gabriella pulled away slightly, "Do we have to stay at school today?"

Troy grinned down at her, the pout forming on her face melting his heart, he gently ran a hand through her hair, "I suppose we could take care of this situation tomorrow and go home now." He paused slightly, "How does a night of movies sound? Mom and Dad are going to some benefit tonight. I think everyone's parents are going, but maybe we could just stay in together, though I'm sure Sharpay's planning a party."

Gabriella seemed to consider this for a moment, "Just the two of us?" Troy nodded, "I like the sound of that."

Troy grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that, let's go." Grabbing her hand, he led the way to their lockers and then back out to the parking lot. He'd sent his dad a text saying what had happened to Gabriella and Taylor, and that he was taking her home. His dad said they'd talk about what to do later that day.

Troy put the car in park and opened his door, sprinting around to open Gabriella's before she could do it herself. "Such the gentleman." She cooed, lightly patting his cheek. He blushed, a sight she liked very much.

Troy led the way inside, holding the door open, "Gabriella darling are you okay? Jack told me what happened!" Lucille was by their side in an instant, pushing Troy back against the wall.

Gabriella gave a small smile, "I'm fine, I just want to curl up with Troy and watch movies tonight."

Lucille nodded, "That sounds good, you two don't need to go to Sharpay's tonight."

"Let me guess, she's planning a party for us." Troy rolled his eyes at the predictability of the blonde.

"Yeah, a sleepover but you two aren't allowed to go tonight. That should stop questions."

"Thank you Lucille." Gabriella gave her a small hug.

"Come on Brie." Troy gently guided her up the stairs and to his bedroom. "So what do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Ummm…" Gabriella walked idly over to his movie cabinet and began skimming her fingers over all the cases.

"We can watch one of your movies if you want to." Troy offered.

"You'd watch a chick flick?" Gabriella turned to face him in surprise.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Brie I'd watch whatever you want."

Gabriella gave him a small smile, "That's really sweet Troy, but I think I'd rather watch Vantage Point." She held the action movie up. Troy grinned and nodded, taking the case, he popped the movie in.

The two settled back on his bed. Gabriella rested her head comfortably on his chest. His hand skimmed up and down her side, her right arm was thrown over his torso and their left hands were laced together. Their legs tangled closely together.

About halfway through the movie Lucille walked in to tell them that she and Jack were leaving. She smiled at their tangled bodies. As an explosion sounded Gabriella jumped and tightened her grip on Troy.

"We're leaving." She announced.

Troy and Gabriella looked up, "You look pretty Lucille." She noted Jack behind her, "And you look very handsome Jack, but you'll look better when that tie's been fixed." She giggled.

Lucille turned around and shook her head, "Men." She muttered as she began fixing his tie. "Remember you two aren't going to Sharpay's." She gave them a wink as she closed Troy's room door, following her husband down the hall.

Just as the movie ended, Troy's phone went off. Rolling over slightly, he silenced the credits and answered it, "Speak." Gabriella giggled at his answer.

"Troy, it's Sharpay. Sleepover at my house yours and Gabriella's presence are required." Troy rolled his eyes at the exuberant blonde's demanding tone.

"Sorry Shar, but mom said that Gabriella and I have to stay home tonight." Troy informed her.

He heard a slight huff, "Don't lie to me Troy Alexander Bolton. Go get Gabriella and put her on the phone." Troy rolled his eyes again and sighed. He held up his finger to silence Gabriella. A few seconds later he spoke.

"Brie! Shar wants to talk to you."

Gabriella nodded, signaling she understood. Muffling her voice in the pillow, she stifled a laugh as she said, "Coming Troy." She accepted the cell phone from him "Yeah Pay?"

"Sleepover now! Bolton gave me a lame ass excuse." Gabriella could see Sharpay's indignant expression already.

"Sorry Pay, but Lucille said we had to stay home tonight."

"You mean Bolton wasn't lying?"

"Nope." Gabriella gave Troy a wide grin.

"Okay then. See you two at school tomorrow." Gabriella shook her head as she heard the dial tone click on.

"We're off the hook." She handed Troy his phone.

"How about another movie?" Troy suggested climbing off the bed.

Gabriella nodded, "Surprise me with something not scary." Troy chuckled as he walked over to his movie case.

Review!!!

Mollie XOXO


	10. Chapter 10: Something Big

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10: Something Big

Jack and Lucille unlocked the door of their house and were immediately greeted with the sweet giggling from Gabriella.

"Troy…" they paused in the hallway to listen, "don't you dare." They heard her laugh, "I swear Troy, I'll kill you."

"Really Brie? You'll hurt me?" Troy's tone was mocking.

"You're right, I leave it to your mother when you completely destroy her beautiful kitchen." Gabriella paused, "No put down the chocolate syrup."

"I'd do what she says young man." Lucille appeared, and less than happy, in the doorway of the kitchen.

Troy glanced up and set the bottle quickly on the island counter, "Hiya mom and dad." He gave them a wave.

Gabriella giggled again, "I think you should do the dishes young man." Gabriella went to stand next to Lucille, with a big smile covering her pretty face.

Troy's mouth gaped open, "But, you and I and why?" he stuttered.

"Cause you threatened me with a bottle of chocolate syrup." She frowned, "And you made me watch that horrible movie with the blood and the saw."

"You made her watch Saw?" Jack came to stand behind Gabriella and Lucille.

"You told me to surprise you." Troy held up his hands defensively.

"Yeah, with something not scary." Gabriella pointed out.

"Well that's no fun." Troy shook his head.

"Well young man, I think you should still do the dishes." Lucille smiled down at Gabriella.

"But she ate too." Troy pointed at Gabriella.

"And she didn't nearly destroy my kitchen." Lucille looked at her son, "Dishes."

Gabriella giggled and waved as Jack and Lucille both dropped kisses on her head before leaving the kitchen, "Come on Wildcat, you know I'll help you."

"You're causing me more pain than pleasure did you know that?" Troy asked as he glared down at her.

Gabriella looked up from her spot on the floor, where she was cleaning up the caramel they'd spilt. She smirked as she looked at him through thick lashes, "Really Wildcat?" She asked huskily.

Troy gave her a look that said 'I hope you know what you're doing'. Standing up she walked over to him. "Well we better fix that, shouldn't we?" She dropped the rag in the sink and stepped in front of him.

"Gabriella, I should warn you I have no control over my actions past this point." Troy cautioned her, his eyes darkening with intent.

"That's just what I like to hear." Gabriella murmured, bringing his head down to meet hers. Their lips slammed together as Troy moved them away from the now empty sink and to the counter.

Hoisting her up, Troy allowed her legs to wrap around his waist to bring him even closer.

"We should, mmmm, move, ohhh god, this ups," Gabriella moaned as Troy's mouth attached itself to her neck, hitting all the right places, "tairs."

Suddenly she found herself airborne as Troy, tossed her over his shoulder and carried her up to his room. Shutting the door he tossed her lightly on the bed, "We're upstairs now." He murmured as his lips hovered dangerously close to hers.

"Kiss me." She looked at him, her eyes dark and matching his own with desire. Before she could take a breath his lips slammed violently down on hers, probably leaving a bruise.

Gabriella moved her hands from his hair to the base of his shirt, breaking the kiss to toss it over his head, "We have to be very quiet Wildcat." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"I think we'll manage." Troy muttered as he bit on her ear, causing her to gasp and arch her back in pleasure. Troy's hands slid up her shirt, tossing it over her head before grinning as his lips crashed onto hers for a moment, just teasing, as they skimmed across her cheek and down her neck, nipping at the flesh and down to her collarbone.

He pulled back to look at her. He felt Gabriella tense beneath him, nervous about his reaction to her battered body. Choosing to ignore the bruises, he placed his lips between her cleavage, slipping his arms around her body to unclasp her bra.

He grinned down at her, "You're gorgeous." She shook her head 'no' and brought her hands up to cover herself, grabbing them, he pinned her arms above her head, "Yeah, you are. If you want we can stop." Troy looked at her.

Gabriella smiled at the sincerity in his eyes and voice, she shook her head, "I don't want to stop." Grinning, Troy let his mouth fall onto her right breast, sucking and lightly biting, pinning the already hardened nipple between his tongue and the roof of her mouth. Gabriella let out a soft moan as Troy's hands skimmed down her bare arms, releasing them. Gabriella took the freedom to weave her fingers through his silky hair.

"Troy…" She moaned as his mouth left her right breast to move to her left one. "God…that feels so…mmmm"

Without leaving her skin, Troy's mouth skimmed down her flat stomach, lingering over each bruise, ever so slightly just running his tongue over them. He stopped at her belly button ring, twirling it around with his tongue, before lightly nipping at her small heart-shaped tattoo.

Gabriella's hands grabbed Troy's face and brought it back up to hers, connecting their lips. She bucked her hips and flipped them over so she could straddle him. She gave him a sexy smile as her own lips attached to his neck. Troy grunted in pleasure, as her hands skimmed down his chest, lightly flicking his nipples, before her mouth moved down, peppering hot open-mouthed kisses all around, as her tongue traced each defined muscle.

Her hands reached his belt buckle and she made quick work of it as well as the button and zipper of his jeans. She grinned up at him as she pulled both his dark blue jeans and red plaid boxers down in one swift motion.

Troy's eyes closed in pleasure as her tongue teasingly trailed up one side and down the other or his long shaft before she took all of him in her mouth. Troy let out a groan as she moved up and down in between his legs until he took her head and brought it up to his lips, "Not yet." He muttered, flipping them back over so he was on top.

His hands skimmed down and removed her jeans and boy shorts together, tossing them across the room. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as his tongue gently caressed her folds. "Troy, please," Troy looked up for a moment and caught her shinning orbs, "Inside me, please."

Troy nodded and leaned over to his nightstand, missing the smirk on Gabriella's face as he grabbed a condom. Rolling it on, he positioned himself between her legs, "Are you sure?" He asked.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Yeah." She gave him a soft smile as he leaned down to kiss her. They both broke the kiss to let out soft moans as he gently pushed himself inside of her.

* * *

Gabriella woke up with something heavy draped over her stomach. She let out a groan as she went to throw it off of her, only to have it tighten its grip. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw it was an arm. Suddenly thoughts of the previous night flew into her mind. Smiling she turned around, "Wildcat…" she whispered in his ear.

"What Brie?" He muttered.

"I have to get up so Jack and Lucille don't catch us…" Gabriella giggled as Troy groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes.

"I suppose I'll let you go…" He leaned over and gave her a kiss, "I'll see you in a few hours." Troy mumbled, closing his eyes again.

Shaking her head, Gabriella slid out of bed and grabbed her clothes. Quietly opening the door and finding all quiet, she sprinted down the hall and into her room. Closing the door carefully she sighed, glad she hadn't been caught. Jack and Lucille would throw a fit if they knew what'd happened.

Setting her clothes on a chair, she grabbed a pair of pajamas and slipped into bed, glancing at the clock she realized she had three more hours of sleep. Closing her eyes she drifted off. Three hours later she grudgingly hit the off button on her alarm clock and got out of bed.

Rubbing her eyes she walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on. She was going to be tired today, that she knew.

Trudging downstairs she smiled at Lucille and Jack. "Troy still asleep?" She asked.

"I heard the shower running, he should be down soon sweetie, I know he wants to get to school early, something about talking to Chad and Taylor." Lucille gave her a small smile.

"We're all going to need to talk about what happened." Jack put the newspaper he'd been reading down.

"Talk…" Gabriella stuttered out.

"Yeah, about Nat and Chris." Jack gave her a strange look.

Gabriella tried to hide the relief that washed over her face, "Right, Nat and Chris."

"I was thinking the Wildcats could meet you in your office this morning dad, or maybe with the principal." Everyone looked towards the doorway to the kitchen to see Troy standing there.

Gabriella gave him a small unsure smile. She was trying to avoid his eyes, not wanting to see what he thought.

Troy frowned and tried to catch her glance, "I guess we better go." He looked out the window. "It's pouring, I'll grab an umbrella."

Gabriella nodded and stood, "See you later." She muttered.

Jack and Lucille waited until they heard the front door slam, "What do you think that's all about?" Jack asked.

Lucille shook her head and continued to stare at the now vacant doorway, "I have no idea, but something happened between them. Something big."

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	11. Chapter 11: Caught Right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11: Caught Right?

Troy glanced over at Gabriella for the tenth time in the last minute. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" He asked, breaking the deafening silence.

Gabriella glanced at him and then back out the window at the pouring rain, "Are you okay with what happened last night?" She was surprised at how confidently she asked the question.

Troy gave her a confused look, "Why wouldn't I be Brie?" He paused for a brief moment, "Wait do you have regrets?"

Gabriella's head swiveled around to look at him, shock evident in both her voice and over her features, "Oh my God no! I was just, I mean I didn't think you really liked me and I'm just so beat up and…"

"And I don't have a single regret." Troy sighed and took his right hand off the steering wheel. With his free hand he grabbed her restless hands. "Brie I don't understand why it's so hard for you to believe that I might actually like you a lot."

"Cause I'm me and you're you…"

"Two qualities that I rather like about us." Troy chuckled.

"Don't be a smart ass, you could just do so much better than me." Gabriella finished.

"Nah, I don't think that's possible." Bringing up one of her hands, he kissed the back of it, "I should be more worried about you leaving me."

Gabriella snorted, Troy grinned charmed by the small sound, "I don't think so Bolton. But we're good?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Honestly Brie, you're rather impossible, we're better than good." He chuckled as she sighed in relief, "However we're not good with Sharpay. She's going to have our heads for not being at her 'event' last night."

Gabriella giggled, the first laugh since the previous night, "Don't worry Bolton, I can handle her if you're too scared."

Troy sent a fake glare her way before a small smirk captured his face, "Well looks like you better get started cause there she is." Troy nodded his head in the direction of the blonde, who was impatiently tapping her foot while Troy parked.

Getting out of the car, Troy jogged over to the passenger side to open the door for Gabriella, "You know if you stood any closer to us, Troy would've hit you while he parked." Gabriella joked lightly.

"Why is it Lucille wouldn't let you two come over last night?" Sharpay's tone held no amusement whatsoever.

"Well hello to you to Sharpay…" Troy's eyes sparkled with amusement. A sparkle that was not returned by the blonde.

"I don't think she's very amused Troy." Gabriella glanced up at Troy and then over at a steaming Sharpay.

Suddenly Sharpay's face softened, "What's going on with you two?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and then back at Sharpay, "What are you talking about Pay?" Gabriella's voice was confident and confused, two things she definitely was not at that point.

"Something's different…" Sharpay critically analyzed the two for a while longer before shrugging her thin shoulders, "Well let's go, everyone's waiting in your dad's office Troy."

Troy frowned, "How did you all know to go there?"

"He called us, duh." Sharpay dangled her pink rhinestone covered cell phone in front of his face.

"You know you don't get a lot of 'duh' these days." Gabriella commented with a giggle (Brownie points for whoever can tell me where that line came from…). Gabriella immediately quieted down and looked up at Troy, amusement dancing across her mocha eyes.

"Why are we all here…" Jason complained as Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay entered Coach Bolton's office.

"Yeah and where's your dad Troy?" Kelsi looked up from her spot on Jason's lap.

"Look he'll be here in a little bit, we all need to talk first." Chad looked over at Taylor who nodded her head, avoiding eye contact with Gabriella.

"Okay, so I know you don't want anyone to know Gabs, but Tay told me about what happened."

Gabriella's head shot up and laughter spurted from her mouth. Leaning on Troy, she caught her breath, "I totally told Troy Tay, no worries."

"Told Troy and Chad what exactly?" Zeke asked quietly. All eyes roved between the two couples.

Chad and Troy shared a look and Troy stood up, "Look guys there's a small problem."

"What kind of problem?" Sharpay looked at Troy, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Nat Bailey and Chris Hathaway," Troy paused, looking for the right words. He didn't want to bring back bad memories and he certainly didn't want to make the girls re-live anything, but he didn't want the rest of the gang to be confused about what was going on.

Ryan's eyes went wide, he had followed Troy's train of thought, "Are you two okay? What's the principle doing?"

"Wait what's going on?" Zeke looked between the two silent couples.

Sharpay's eyes grew wide as she caught onto their train of thought. She opened her mouth to speak, but immediately shut it at a loss for words. That was why Troy and Gabriella hadn't been at her house the night before. Gabriella had probably needed a break and Lucille had bailed them out. "Oh…" was the only thing she could think to say.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked quietly. "Can't someone complete a thought please."

Jason looked down at his tiny girlfriend, "Kels has a point here. No one knows what's going on except you six and how you two," he gestured towards Ryan and Sharpay "have figured it out from their lack of words is beyond me."

All eyes turned to Jason. Rolling his eyes he muttered something that sounded like, "You underestimate me." But no one could be sure.

"Look we're trying here, it's just…" Chad looked over at Taylor who had moved next to Gabriella. The two girls were whispering to each other. They seemed to be in some sort of argument.

"No, we can't Gabs!" Taylor's voice rose so everyone could hear what she was saying.

"Well what if I want to Tay?" Gabriella's volume matched Taylor's easily.

"Well it's a decision we have to make together, not separately. That's what we agreed." Taylor's eyes held fire and her voice venom, all just waiting to be released.

"Well maybe I need to talk to someone." Gabriella's own eyes had gone ice cold.

"Well maybe that's what I'm here for?" Taylor suggested hotly.

"Well maybe I want to talk to someone else." Gabriella's voice was cold and hard.

"And you really think they'd understand?" Taylor's eyebrows rose as her voice held incredulity.

"Maybe it's not about understanding, maybe it's about trying to understand and listening." Gabriella picked up her purse. Turning around, "Are we going to tell Mr. Matusi that Nat and Chris raped us or just sit here twiddling our thumbs, cause the bell is going to ring soon and we need to get to homeroom before Darbus grills our asses."

Troy nodded, understanding completely what the fight between the two best friends what about, "Let's go." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he ignored the incredulous looks radiating off Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke's faces.

Chad nodded, "Come on Taylor, you two can work it out later." Chad held his hand out and she gratefully accepted it, intertwining their fingers naturally.

"Come on guys, we should go be supportive." Sharpay stood up with Ryan easily following her lead.

When no one made a move to leave the office Sharpay turned back around, barking out the order she yelled, "Let's go." In a second, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason were at her heels.

Sharpay led the way and opened the door to the principle's office without bothering to knock. Walking in she found Troy and Gabriella on one side of the office and Chad and Taylor on the other side. A quiet line had been drawn between the two couples. And from the looks being passed back and forth between Troy and Chad, they would be having a very long discussion about it very soon. And without their girlfriends' knowledge.

Mr. Matusi listened patiently to the story before nodding his head, "I know Jack already called me."

The two girls stared at the headmaster with open mouths, "But how does he know?" Taylor asked, her head swiveling to glare at Gabriella.

"Why are you looking at me like that Taylor Nicole, he could do something about it, of course I told him!"

"Well I expected you would tell Troy, but telling Jack! Why not just tell the whole school!" Taylor tossed her hands up angrily.

"Have a cow Taylor." (Another TV show reference…guesses anyone?) Gabriella rolled her eyes and sent Troy a look saying 'see I told you so…'.

"Look why don't you girls go to homeroom if you're going to stay at school, I'm taking care of Chris and Nat don't worry about it anymore okay?"

"Yes Mr. Matusi." Taylor and Gabriella responded together.

Gabriella stood up and pushed past Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason, making her way out into the hall. When she was joined by Troy she quickly wrapped her arms around his torso, her head finding its way into that perfect crevice in the hollow of his neck.

Troy pressed a kiss to her temple and rubbed soothing circles on her back, "It's going to be okay babe, I promise."

Nodding Gabriella mumbled out the response, "I know."

"Guys, I got a note for us from Mr. Matusi, we should get to the last five minutes of homeroom…" Chad came into view waving the white piece of paper around.

Looking up from her spot in Troy's neck, Gabriella giggled, "Let's go, she'll have cow and a horse if we're late."

"Fuck Bell, she'll have a whole farm…" Zeke chuckled.

Gabriella giggled and looked up at Troy. Sending his knee-crashing grin down at her, he pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"But seriously what is up with you two?" Sharpay asked again, remembering her tirade from the parking lot. "Something's up with you two…you're acting more," she paused for a moment, looking for the word, "coupley than ever."

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and sent her the 'explain it to you later look' while saying, "Nothing, it's just been a long couple of days."

Opening the door to Darbus' room, Kelsi and Taylor led the group inside. "And why, young thespians, are we late?" the eccentric woman pushed her glasses up her nose as she asked the question.

"We have a note…" Chad passed the piece of paper to the older woman who frowned disapprovingly, but accepted it nonetheless.

Just as the teens sat down the door opened again, "All these interruptions are just unacceptable!" She ranted as two police officers and the principle walked in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your lecture about cell phones, Shakespeare, and theater Ms. Darbus, but I need to see Nat Bailey and Christ Hathaway right now."

The two seniors looked up at the principle, then at the police officers, at the group in the back and at each other. Nodding they bolted to the open windows. Jumping on desks they were outside before the two officers had even crossed the room to get to them.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at the windows with wide eyes. They'd be caught soon right?

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
